Prognosis: Full Recovery?
by Hobbit985
Summary: After the events in Princeton the Torchwood team has shattered. Two of them are still in America and a third can't look after himself. House's team encounter problems too and just who does Wilson have his eye on? Sequel to Diagnosis: Alien.
1. One Month Later

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Harper wandered into the boardroom and put the bag of bagel's and cup holder down on the table. The other four all dug in as they resumed what they were doing; Cameron checking House's mail, Sato and Chase were doing a medical cross word together and Foreman was making some notes from a large book on the table.

"He's still not in yet, then?" Harper asked as he sat down and started munching on a bagel.

"It's only eleven," Cameron replied not looking up from the computer. "Sometimes he doesn't come in until nearly four."

Harper raised his eyebrows slightly, but pulled a newspaper towards him and started flicking through it.

--

House was sat in bed; glasses perched on his nose as he turned the page of his book. He could hear Wilson clattering- louder than was necessary- in the kitchen, probably in an attempt to let him know that he ought to get up.

House ignored the noise until eventually Wilson wandered in with breakfast on a tray. He handed it to House and stood watching him, with his hands on his hips.

"I'm not your slave," he said pointedly. "We agreed that if I moved in, it would be on equal terms."

"I'll make you breakfast," House replied.

"When?" Wilson asked.

"Tomorrow," House put his book down on his bedside table.

"Pfft, yeah, ok," Wilson turned and headed back out.

House pulled a face as Wilson walked out and turned towards the handmade breakfast in front of him. Macadamia nut pancakes, his favourite. This was exactly the reason he'd persuaded Wilson to move in. Well… not the only reason.

"And I've had to do the washing up," Wilson stuck his head round the doorway. "Again."

"Alright! Alright!" House sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll do it tomorrow, ok? Promise."

Wilson looked doubtful but nodded and went to find his coat. The only reason he was still there was because he'd taken the morning off, hoping he'd be able to get some extra work done, but instead he'd ended up taking care of House. As always.

"I'm going in now," Wilson called from the living room as he grabbed his car keys. "Do you want a lift?"

"Nah, I'll be alright," House called back.

"See you later."

"Bye," House picked up his mobile as he heard Wilson leave.

He knew that he ought to find a way to say thanks for everything his friend did. So he dialled and pressed the phone to his ear smiling slightly.

--

**CARDIFF**

Gwen was wandering round the Hub gathering up various bits of paper from different desks and looking through them. Life had been pretty hectic since they'd returned home, especially since they were down three Torchwood members.

"Jack?" She darted into Jack's office where the Captain was sat behind his desk.

"Mm?" Jack looked up from his computer.

"How much longer are you going to let Tosh and Owen stay in America?" She asked. "We can barely cope now, what's going to happen if some alien invasion starts?"

"We'll manage," Jack replied.

"No, Jack, we won't," Gwen shook her head. "You're only here half the time… I'm practically running the Hub on my own."

"I know," Jack rubbed his face tiredly. "I'm sorry, but it'll get better."

"It might not," Gwen stood there with her hands on her hips. "Jack, we can't carry on like this."

"I'll fix it ok!" Jack snapped standing up and slamming his hands on his desk. Gwen didn't even flinch; she just stood there glaring back at Jack.

"Some things you can't fix, Jack," she said gently.

--

_The brown haired woman wandered towards him, giggling foolishly and waggling her fingers. He tried to get away, but she grabbed him with razor sharp nails, digging into his skin painfully and pinning him down so he couldn't move._

_He struggled but she held him still, her bright red lips looking comical in their dark surroundings. The woman suddenly started dragging him backwards and he found himself being held underwater. He flailed more desperately, unable to breath, but she held him there smiling maliciously…_

Ianto woke with a start and groaned. Third time that week he'd woken from the same nightmare in a wet bed and it was only Tuesday. He sighed and turned onto his side glancing at the clock next to him. Nearly midday. Jack would be back soon to make him lunch.

Ianto sat up and went to find some fresh clothes before heading towards the bathroom. At least he could remember how to wash himself now… and manage to do it without having a seizure.

He undressed and stepped under the warm water, sighing slightly as he let it run down his back. He traced the scars dotted along his body, down his chest, along his abdomen, still angry red and sore.

Ianto rested his head against the cool tiles of the wall, standing directly under the stream of water so he couldn't tell what was from the shower head and what was slowly falling down his cheeks from elsewhere.

He hated what he'd become. He wasn't his own person anymore. He couldn't take care of himself, he couldn't work for Torchwood anymore, he couldn't…

Ianto still had some vague memories of what had happened between him and Jack, and vague memories of what had happened before he'd fallen ill. He hadn't mentioned anything to Jack, though, and the Captain - apart from looking after him twenty four seven - had kept his distance.

Not that Ianto would be able to verify his feelings even if he wanted to. His brain wasn't the only thing that had gone a bit wonky. He ran a hand over his face and heard the door bang.

"Ianto?"

Ianto didn't reply. He knew Jack would hear the running water and put two and two together.

He stepped out of the shower and dried and dressed quickly, pulling on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and dark blue hoodie. He wandered out into the hallway and spotted Jack coming out of the bedroom with the sheet and duvet cover in his arms.

"You could've called," Jack said gently, putting the bundle into the washing basket. "I'd have come back earlier."

Ianto continued down the hall to the living room, settling himself on the sofa and switching on the T.V., trying to ignore the sounds of Jack changing the bedclothes and cleaning up the mess he'd made.

When he'd finished Jack joined Ianto in the living room, hanging his coat that had been on the back of the sofa up properly. Ianto had pulled his hood up now but Jack knew he was staring at the T.V. not really seeing it.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jack asked gently.

Ianto shook his head mutely.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Jack watched Ianto carefully.

The Welshman just glanced at him darkly.

"I'm only trying to help," he said softly. "Sorry."

Ianto looked at him again and, sighing, reached out to squeeze Jack's hand. Jack smiled slightly and squeezed back.


	2. Frustration

Ianto felt like crying when he woke up in the middle of the night in a soaking wet bed again. Why couldn't he manage not to piss himself? All this stupid medication he was on to help his brain and he was still doing things like this.

Sighing he got up and stared at the bed for a moment. He ought to try and fix it himself this time. He couldn't rely on Jack forever. So he began stripping the bed. Ianto knew he had to pull off the sheets and the duvet cover and…

He paused. What next? There was nothing, his mind was blank. He growled in frustration trying desperately to remember what he had to do. But there was nothing.

"Plastic under-sheet," a voice said quietly.

Ianto looked up sharply and saw Jack standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, watching him as he struggled.

Ianto glared at him before pulling the plastic under-sheet off. He put the bed linen in the washing basket before returning to the bedroom and gazing at the bed, almost hypnotised by the sight.

"Fresh linen," Jack said gently.

Ianto turned but found he didn't have the energy to glare again. He just sighed and found some new clothes so he could have a shower. He didn't much feel like going back to sleep, so he found some new jeans and things and then left Jack to deal with the remains of the bed.

After he'd showered he went and sat sullenly on the sofa again, in the dark, hood pulled up, arms folded; the perfect picture of someone who didn't want to be disturbed.

Jack decided however to ignore all this and, padding in gently dressed in pyjama's -since he'd moved into Ianto's flat to take care of him, he'd stopped sleeping naked for the sake of the other man- sat next to Ianto.

"That was better than you've managed before," Jack said softly through the gloom.

Ianto glanced at him but didn't say anything. Jack sighed sadly. He vaguely remembered thinking to himself once that he didn't mind the silence as long as Ianto was ok, but now he was regretting it.

"Please talk to me Ianto," he whispered.

"Why?" Ianto asked finally, turning properly to look at Jack.

"I don't like to think of you brooding by yourself," Jack replied. "Just talk to me. I don't care what about; it doesn't even have to be about-"

"Yes it does," Ianto snapped. "Because that's all I am now. A complete-"

He started talking in Welsh and Jack frowned at him.

"English Ianto," he said. "I don't know what you're saying."

Ianto growled and rubbed his face with his hands. This was just it, no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't himself. He was some stupid mental retard who couldn't even feed himself properly anymore.

"It'll get better, ok?" Jack rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him.

Ianto didn't say anything, just went back to his stony silence. It was better if he just didn't talk at all.

--

"Why don't you just ask her?" Cameron suggested as she ran into Harper again when they were working clinic duty.

"Ask who what?" Harper frowned slightly confused. His heart rate picked up though. He knew exactly what she meant; he just didn't want to admit it.

"Why don't you ask Sato out on a date?" Cameron continued. "I bet she'd say yes."

"Why would I want to ask her on a date?" Harper asked as he stared fixedly at the file in his hands.

"Because you fancy her like mad," Cameron smiled slightly to herself.

Harper sighed and looked up at Cameron for a moment. In truth, he'd had feelings for his colleague for a while now, but he wasn't sure he wanted to risk it.

"I don't…" he paused."I've had a few bad experiences."

"That's no-"

"I know," Harper cut Cameron off. "But the last person I was with, I was engaged to. She died."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Cameron reached out a hand resting it on top of Harper's. "But maybe Sato is the sort of person you need."

"You…" Harper laughed, blinking as he found tears in his eyes at the thought of Katie. "You sound exactly like someone else I know. She keeps sticking her nose in, trying to convince me I like Tosh."

"So go for it," Cameron said gently. "Sato's perfectly healthy; the worst that can happen is she says no."

"Yeah," Harper nodded. "Maybe I will."

As he wandered away to see to the next patient, he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. There was always a 'heart' to each team, and they always managed to bring out his true feelings. Still, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. He'd been single and alone for years now. Maybe it was time he let someone in again.

--

"Why don't you just ask him?" Chase suggested lightly as he and Sato finished off the crossword they were doing.

"Ask who what?" Sato replied as she marked in another word.

"Harper, out," Chase said.

"What?" Sato looked up at him as though he were mad. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you like him, and he likes you," Chase shrugged. "You'd be cute together."

"I've found that relationships with colleagues don't always work," Sato sighed.

"Your boss and archivist don't seem to have a problem," Chase pointed out.

"Jack and Ianto have had their fair share of ups and downs," Sato glanced at Chase. "And they're not together anymore. I don't think… I don't think Ianto remembers much about him and Jack."

"That's not really something they've done though is it?" Chase said. "That's the brain damage."

"I know, but still…" Sato shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"So just ask him," Chase nudged her smiling slightly. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Sato just smiled back. She didn't want to discuss the worst that could happen. Namely Owen could have a go at her and never talk to her again, or make her life hell at work, or… or he could say yes, and that thought was possibly the scariest of them all. She had spent years dreaming about being with Owen Harper, but if she ever got the chance, she had the feeling that she'd mess it up by being paranoid of losing him.

--

House finally limped into the office seven hours late for work. Still, Cuddy hadn't rung him -correction, he hadn't picked up- so he wasn't going to get in trouble. No case either, which meant really there was no point him even bothering with the journey. Apart from the fact that Wilson was wandering about the hospital somewhere and House had something planned for his friend.

Chase, Sato and Foreman were all waiting in the boardroom when he entered. They looked up and acknowledged his presence but didn't get up, or offer any excuse as to why whoever had brought in bagels and coffee earlier hadn't brought any for him.

"So what have you kids been up to?" House asked cheerily.

"Not a lot," replied Foreman without looking up from his huge medical book.

"Whoa, pretty heavy reading there," House noted.

"Yup," Foreman nodded.

House pulled a face at him. No witty remarks? Foreman was no fun sometimes. He wandered into his office and collected some things before hopping the dividing balcony wall and setting up camp in Wilson's office.

When the Oncologist finally returned to his office, it was to find House sat in _his_ chair, with coffee and two tickets in his outstretched hand.

"Want me to invite Cuddy to another play?" Wilson asked as he took the tickets.

"Pfft, no," House shook his head. "Front row seats at the monster truck rally."

Wilson raised an eyebrow. His friend has some odd tastes when it came to sport and entertainment, but there was no denying how tempting the offer was.

"Just to say thanks," House shrugged. "And I'm still making breakfast tomorrow."


	3. Dates

Jack placed a plate of toast down in front of Ianto. The other man had stubbornly refused to go back to bed and was now sat with dark rings round his eyes, looking exhausted.

"What did you want to do today?" Jack asked as he sat beside Ianto.

Ianto shrugged, munching half heartedly on the toast. Jack pondered for a moment. It was so hard to do this now. He couldn't just be with Ianto. There was always something between them.

"What about…" Jack hesitated. "We could go and visit your brother."

Jack had taken Ianto to visit his brother a few times since they'd returned from America. Apparently the Welshman used to visit Gavin once a week, unnoticed by the entire Torchwood team, so in an attempt to get back to normal as soon as possible, Jack had got into the habit of taking Ianto.

"Ok," Ianto replied knowing that Jack was trying to make an effort and he really ought to be grateful.

They sat in silence again. Before their visit to America it had been so easy to sit in companionable silence but now it was always awkward; unasked questions the size of elephants sitting in the corner.

"Gwen misses you," Jack said finally.

"No she doesn't," Ianto replied a little more nastily than he meant to. "She misses the coffee, she misses the company; she doesn't miss me. If Owen and Tosh were to come back now and there were four of you dealing with the Rift she would forget about me."

"Ianto, you know that's not true," Jack frowned slightly.

"She loves you," Ianto said looking at Jack. "She slept with Owen and she adores Tosh. Gwen has a reason to be close to all of you. What did I ever do to her except almost get her killed by my girlfriend?"

"Ianto," Jack began firmly. "As much as you might think Gwen only likes you for your coffee, it's not true. She misses the chats you used to have, she misses being able to find out why you've archived something in a certain way and memorising it so she doesn't have to constantly bother you with finding files. Gwen misses you because you were the only one who ever listened to her about her personal life. I'm always busy with something or other, Owen doesn't really care, and poor old Tosh just feels depressed if she has to hear how well Gwen and Rhys are together."

Ianto put down the half finished plate of toast and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I'm not hungry," Ianto shot over his shoulder as he wandered towards the bathroom.

As soon as the door was shut he leant his back against it and sank to his knees. Jack was right, Gwen would miss him. Ianto was just being purposefully standoffish because he couldn't bear to feel incomplete anymore.

Before he'd been discharged from the hospital the doctor's had told him that memories would come back and he would no doubt re-learn anything he had forgotten, but there were some things that would be lost forever, and right now Ianto felt like he'd lost most of who he was.

Sighing and wiping away the few tears that had escaped down his face, he stood up again and wandered towards the sink turning on the tap and splashing cold water over his cheeks.

Leaning heavily on the basin he looked at himself in the mirror. He shouldn't do this - it was only worrying Jack and as bad as he felt, he didn't want Jack knowing. His Captain had done so much for him, put up with his mood swings, helped him through the first few weeks when he had to re-orientate himself with the world, and this was no way to repay him.

Ianto gripped the sink so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He glanced away from his mirror image for a moment and when he looked back he froze. Just behind him, by the white bathroom door, was a girl with long black hair covering her face, dressed in a hospital gown. He couldn't just see her; he could hear her breathing, hear the slow drip of blood that fell from her drenched arms-

Ianto spun round so fast it was a wonder he didn't fall over. There was no one there. Just his imagination, must be. He'd been having more vivid dreams as a side effect of the medication he was on, it must just be that. Yeah, that was all it was.

Ianto took several deep breaths, his heart pounding and left the bathroom quickly, heading towards the kitchen. Thinking about the medication had made him remember that he needed to take a couple of pills.

He got a glass of water and found his bottle, opening it and taking two small round pink pills out. He swallowed them, rubbed his face once more, pocketed the bottle and went back into the living room to find Jack.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I'm just tired, I didn't mean to snap. You're right, Gwen would miss me and I'm being stupid to say she wouldn't."

Jack stood up and smiled slightly.

"You don't have to apologise," he said.

"Yes, I do," Ianto held his hands up to stop Jack approaching. "Just because… it's no excuse to take it out on you and the others."

"Ianto-"

"Can we just start again?" Ianto interrupted. "Just start the day again."

"Yeah, sure," Jack conceded finally. "Well… if you're ready we can leave for Providence Park?"

Ianto nodded, glancing behind him momentarily. He'd been sure that someone had just walked past him.

--

Harper was once again down in the clinic, both Cameron and Chase now the people he occasionally ran into, when Sato appeared unexpectedly.

"Have you got a minute?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me just get rid of this kid with the sniffles," Harper nodded disappearing inside an exam room before returning a few minutes later, tossing the file down on the desk.

"Something up?" Harper asked, ignoring the sly looks being shot his way by Cameron.

"I… ummm… I wanted to ask your opinion of something…" Sato mumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Harper could feel himself growing hot now.

"Yeah…" Sato had to ignore the knowing looks Chase was giving her. "If… if someone were to say… fancy you like mad… would you suggest that that person make their feelings known verbally or... physically?"

"I… umm... "Harper went pink. He actually went pink. He was so glad that Jack wasn't here, otherwise he'd never hear the end of it. "Physically?"

That was all she needed. Sato grabbed Harper by the lapels and pulled him in for a kiss, right there in the middle of the clinic. Chase wandered over to stand by Cameron, smiling slightly as they watched.

Foreman suddenly entered and when he saw Sato and Harper he sighed resignedly, heading towards Chase and Cameron.

"Told you we could get them together in three days," Cameron grinned.

"Pay up," Chase held out his hand expectantly and Foreman handed both of them the money he owed.

"You'll be paying me back double that, each, as soon as I can prove House and Wilson are together!" Foreman warned.

Chase and Cameron just smiled. Like House and Wilson would ever be anything but friends! The thought was laughable.

--

House woke early the next morning and carefully crept out of the bedroom, round his sleeping friend and towards the kitchen. In the previous months he had made this trip to pull dirty dishes out of the oven and stick them in the sink, but this time it was for something much different.

House wasn't much of a cook, but he could manage toast, orange juice and the morning paper on a tray. He balanced two mugs of tea on the tray as well and then, hooking his cane over his arm, limped back into the bedroom.

He set the breakfast down on the bedside table and pulled open the curtain, allowing the sun to stream in, much to the groaning protests of the man still lying on the blow up bed House had set up for him.

"Rise and shine Jimmy," House said, slipping back into his own bed.

"Why did I agree to let you make breakfast?" Wilson moaned pulling the covers over his head. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty," House replied. "I turned the alarms off so you could have a lie in."

Glancing up at House momentarily Wilson nodded.

"That's not so bad I guess," he said. "You've not spat in my tea have you?"

"Why can you not accept that I've done something nice?" House said in mock exasperation.

"Because it's not you," Wilson pulled himself up and took the tray off the bedside table, as House grabbed his book and glasses and began reading.

"I am capable of doing something for another human being," he said quietly. "But I swear to you, if anyone finds out I made breakfast, then next time it won't be spit in your tea you have to worry about."

Wilson smiled slightly. Ah, there was the House he knew and… well, knew. Knew would be as far as it ever went.


	4. Silence Is Golden

Gavin Lloyd Jones was almost the spitting image of Ianto. Though he was almost three years younger, Gavin had the same baby blue eyes, same messy dark brown hair and the same innocent look that Jack had…

Jack stopped himself before he could go any further. Even if he did care for Ianto more than he should it wasn't going to go anywhere. He wasn't even sure if Ianto remembered what they'd had before.

When they'd first gone to Providence Park together, Jack had found it hard to understand exactly why Ianto's brother was there. He seemed perfectly healthy, if a bit quiet, but then that seemed to be a family trait.

It was only after the first few visits, and the first time they caught Gavin on a bad day, that Jack realised he wasn't quite right in the head. Still, it kept Ianto happy seeing his brother, so Jack dutifully made sure that he took the Welshman at least once a week.

They never spoke, not once. It fascinated Jack how the pair could remain totally silent and still have entire conversations. Drawing together was their preferred means of communication. Entire fantasy landscapes were created in the few short hours they spent together.

Sometimes Jack would find his mind drifting to his own past and his own brother, a place he hadn't visited in his mind in so long that he didn't particularly want to start again now. He knew everything Ianto was going through, but somehow, Ianto was better off. Gavin might be sick, but at least they knew where he was.

This particular visit was one of the better. Gavin seemed happy, bouncy, and perfectly content to leave the drawing and just play chess. Ianto was a little reluctant at first, but these good days were so few and far between he knew he had to make the most of it.

Jack left them to it. The first few visits he hadn't been sure what to do. He didn't want to intrude on what was clearly something private between Ianto and his brother, but at the same time he felt somewhat of a gooseberry. So Jack had taken to wandering the halls and visiting the other patients.

He usually popped in to see Christina first. She enjoyed hearing all about Torchwood and how they stopped other beings like the Ghost Maker and Pearl. Then Jack would wander further down the corridor and visit a very old man named Bernard. Bernard had lots of friends. A purple emperor penguin called Grace, a batty old lady who collected rubbish called Natty and a five year old boy with no name, just a blue baseball cap that he wore at all time. Even indoors apparently.

Jack liked chatting to Bernard. It was nice to talk to someone who saw the world differently. Most humans - including Ianto, though he was better than most - were so narrow minded and only saw what they'd been taught to see. Jack on the other hand had been through so much in his very long and occasionally very boring life, that the world was so different and extraordinary to the way most people perceived it. So Bernard was a breath of fresh air. The laws of physics and reality didn't apply.

Jack visited several other patients in his time at Providence Park, but he never went near room 211. A lot of the nurses found it very distressing to look after the patient in that room and Jack had often made enquiries. According to the doctor's, no one but a few select members of staff were allowed to enter, more for the staff's sake than the patient's and the patient was in no fit state to be allowed out of the room. The young girl had been the only survivor of a horrific killing spree her father had embarked on. Her entire family had been found dotted about the house, mutilated. Needless to say, the girl had gone insane.

No one knew why her father didn't touch her, or why he killed everyone else and himself, but it didn't really matter. Providence Park was there to care for those who needed it, not to worry about why the experience that had put the girl there had happened.

Jack shuddered slightly. In all the years he'd spent meeting monsters, he'd never found any so horribly calculating as humans themselves.

Ianto found himself beaten yet again by his brother at chess. Evidently his wonky brain hadn't decided to bless him with the ability to win. He tutted and rolled his eyes. A nurse appeared in the doorway then, holding a small white cup.

"Time for your medication Gavin," she said smiling slightly at Ianto. "Been having fun with your brother?"

Ianto smiled back weakly. He'd never been comfortable round the nurses. He always felt as though they were judging him. _Why aren't you looking after Gavin at home?_

Whilst the nurse tidied up a little and made annoying small talk that Ianto knew full well really pissed his brother off, he wandered round the room looking at the drawings that were Blu-tacked all over the walls.

He caught sight of one that he didn't recognise. It must've been a new one. Gavin rarely drew by himself so it surprised Ianto a little that this one was there. There was nothing particularly remarkable about it. It was a picture of the two of them playing, but in the background was a tree. Behind the tree was a small figure in shadow and Gavin had written something in tiny words beside it.

_Dydy yn d. Chan oddi 'r caddug._

Ianto froze. _She is coming. From out of the darkness._ Why had Gavin drawn that? Ianto almost jumped a mile when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Jack.

"Hey," Jack said gently. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," Ianto nodded. He glanced over at his brother who had curled up in the bed and fallen asleep. "Come on, let's go."

--

They solved one final case before finally deciding to call it day. Tosh and Owen had had an amazing time working under House for all those extra weeks, no threat of alien invasion praying on their shoulders, but now they thought it would be a good idea to head home. After all, they couldn't stay in America forever, not when Cardiff needed them.

On their final day Chase bought in some beer and Foreman some food and they had a bit of a party in the boardroom after most of the other doctor's had gone home for the night.

"You make such a cute couple!" Cameron said when she'd pulled Tosh aside to give her a goodbye present and hug.

"Thanks," Tosh grinned slightly glancing at Owen who was laughing with Chase and Foreman. "I never really thought we'd ever get together."

"Well I'm glad you did," Cameron said genuinely.

Owen caught Tosh's eye for a moment as she glanced his way and he couldn't help the smile that crept over his face.

"She's a great girl," Foreman said taking a sip of his beer. "And a good doctor."

"Yeah, she is," Owen nodded thinking to himself that Tosh was doing spectacularly well considering she wasn't actually medically qualified.

"So when's the wedding?" Foreman asked and for a moment Owen thought he was talking to him, but when he looked back at the other two, he saw the question was directed at Chase.

"Oh don't get me started!" Chase rubbed his face. "I'm starting to regret ever asking her! All Cameron goes on about at home now is invitations and seating arrangements."

"Once you get women started they never stop," Owen grinned clapping Chase on the back. "Good luck mate."

Wilson was sat in his office staring into space. Maybe he was just convincing himself? After all he'd never had this problem before… Although, now he thought about it, his wives did blame the collapse of each marriage on House, so maybe there was something in it?

Shaking his head he glanced down at the paperwork he was trying to do. There was no point thinking about, it was just going to make his head hurt and heart ache.

"Penny for them," House said startling Wilson.

He glanced up to see his friend stood in front of the desk, cane hanging over one arm as he popped a Vicodin into his mouth.

"I was just thinking about Harper and Sato leaving," Wilson lied quickly shaking his head.

House raised an eyebrow but seemed to accept this answer and plopped himself down on one of Wilson's office couch's, sighing as he did so.

"I thought about joining them for the celebrations," House said. "But I don't really do goodbyes."

Wilson nodded absent mindedly not really listening. House glanced at his friend frowning for a moment. Wilson had been like this for weeks now. Every so often he would approach House as if he wanted to tell him something, but the Oncologist would inevitably come out with something else, or make an excuse.

"Wilson, have I done something to annoy you?" House asked finally.

"What?" Wilson looked up. "Oh… no. Why?"

"Because you've been acting strange for weeks," House replied.

Wilson tried not to look like a deer caught in headlights. Was he really that obvious? His heart started hammering painfully in his chest and if he wasn't a doctor, then he might have thought he was having a heart attack.

"I… I guess I'm just tired," Wilson shrugged.

House folded his arms considering this. It could well be true, but somehow House doubted it. Thinking hard he cast his mind back. Had Wilson ever acted like this before? Maybe… once… when he'd been secretly dating someone…

House suddenly stood up and headed for the door intent on finding out exactly what - or who - was making his friend act like this.

"House," Wilson's voice made him pause in the doorway and look back.

Wilson did the same open mouthed thing he'd been doing every time he started a conversation over the past month. Finally he closed it again and shook his head.

"You should say goodbye to Sato and Harper," Wilson said instead. House just nodded and left his friend to sit, wallowing in the dark


	5. Normality V Insanity

House awoke early his leg aching rather more painfully than he felt necessary. He turned over in bed and grabbed his Vicodin bottle, swallowing two of the pills. Sighing, he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep for a while so he grabbed his cane and stood up, intending to get himself a drink.

As he wandered across the room, he noticed the inflatable bed was empty. Where was Wilson? Frowning slightly he carried on towards the kitchen. He didn't get that far before he found his friend.

Wilson was sat in the lounge, staring out of the window in the dark morning, deep in thought. House approached slowly watching his friend carefully. It was starting to worry him now - not that he'd ever admit it - that maybe there was something seriously wrong?

"Wilson?" Wilson almost jumped a mile when House spoke.

"Sorry I was just…" Wilson rubbed his hands over his face apparently trying to think of an excuse.

"Ok," House grabbed Wilson's arm and dragged his friend to the couch. "You are not moving from here until you tell me what's been bugging you."

Wilson allowed himself to be sat down, House perching beside him, his hands resting on his cane.

"It's nothing," Wilson insisted though he knew House would never accept this answer.

"It is _not_ nothing," House scoffed. "Forgetting to return a library book is nothing. Tripping over your own feet is nothing. _This_ is not nothing."

"Ok…" Wilson sighed. "I…"

He wondered exactly how to tell House.

"Look, whatever it is can't be that bad," House said. "I mean let's face it, with all the crap I've put you through I can hardly take the moral high ground and get all self righteous."

"This is true," Wilson smiled slightly. "Well… it's… difficult."

"Difficult how?" House asked.

"I think I…" Wilson laughed. "It's going to sound so silly."

"Go on."

"I think I have a crush on someone."

"Oh?"

"A guy," Wilson glanced at House.

House pondered for a moment.

"Well I warn you now, Chase is taken and Foreman would pop a cap in your ass before he put anything else of his anywhere near it," he said.

"It's not Chase or Foreman," Wilson replied.

"Gonna tell me who it is?" House asked.

"And suffer weeks of torment? I think not," Wilson shook his head.

"Are you going to tell them?" House watched his friend carefully.

Wilson considered for a long moment. Should he, shouldn't he. House didn't seem fazed by the whole 'possibly gay' thing, so maybe it was worth a chance?

"I might do… but he's never given me any reason to suspect he's gay," Wilson said finally. "So I'm reluctant to lose his friendship."

"Take a chance," House stood up. "You never know what might happen. Now… fancy a coffee?"

--

Gwen was wandering round the Hub tidying up when she heard the cog wheel door open. She frowned slightly. Jack was sat in his office doing paperwork; surely Ianto hadn't come all this way by himself?

Looking up she caught sight of Tosh and Owen coming through the door. She grinned and ran towards them, throwing her arms round Tosh's neck.

"I thought you were going to call before you left!" Gwen squealed, transferring from Tosh to Owen. "We could've prepared a welcome home party!"

"Sorry, it's all just been a bit of a rush," Tosh replied, blushing slightly.

Gwen caught sight of her and Owen's linked hands and her grin widened.

"I can see that," she said. "I'm so happy for you! I thought you'd never get around to asking each other out!"

Jack had wandered out of his office now and was stood just up the stairs, watching his three team members talking. This felt better - more normal. He instantly regretted thinking that. Poor old Ianto was home alone watching Jeremy Kyle because he could no longer perform half the tasks that his job entailed.

"Hey Jack," Owen said as he spotted his Captain watching.

Jack waved before turning and heading back towards his office. He should be happy that Owen and Tosh had returned but somehow he just felt worse.

"What's up with him?" Owen asked Gwen.

"I think he's worried about Ianto," Gwen replied. "He's not… coping… neither of them are. I tried to persuade Jack to let Ianto come stay with me and Rhys for a bit, but he seemed to think it was a bad idea."

"A mental retard living with newlyweds?" Owen asked. "Yeah, it is a bit of a recipe for disaster."

"Owen," Tosh elbowed him. "Ianto is not a mental retard. He's just forgotten how to do certain things."

"Sorry," Owen rubbed the spot that Tosh had nudged with one hand.

"Whoa," Gwen looked at him astounded. "Did you just… apologise?"

She looked at Tosh, in mock shock.

"What have you done with the real Owen?" She asked.

"He's mellowed," Tosh giggled. "I'm good aren't I?

"Hey," Owen protested. "No one can tame me!"

Gwen and Tosh glanced at him, then at each other, bursting into laughter. Owen folded his arms, rolled his eyes and sighed.

--

Ianto flicked through the T.V. channels aimlessly. He had been planning on watching Jeremy Kyle, but it was a repeat and he'd already seen the episode. So now he was looking for anything remotely interesting. His search had yet to prevail.

In the end he turned the T.V. off and chucked the remote onto the sofa, sighing. He stood up and wandered into the kitchen, taking out a couple of pills from his medicine bottle and finding a glass to get himself some water.

He swallowed them and wondered vaguely if he would be able to cope with making himself a cup of coffee. God he missed coffee. Ianto hadn't made any since they'd left Cardiff for America. That seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Deciding against ruining his sparkling coffee machine, Ianto turned intending to go and find a book or something else to occupy him. But as he turned, he froze, feet rooted to the floor and refusing to take a single step forward.

The girl was back, standing in the kitchen doorway, her arms dripping blood onto the floor. Ianto squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to get rid of her. After all, she couldn't really be there; it had to just be the medication again.

But she didn't disappear. She remained where she was. She suddenly looked up at Ianto, her black hair - which, until that moment, had been completely obscuring her face - flicking back so she was visible. Her eyes were completely black. The girl began to speak and though Ianto was pretty sure it was in Welsh it sounded like English in his head.

"Listen to me Ianto Jones," she hissed. "You are going to do as I say, or very bad things are going to happen."


	6. Secrets and Lies

Jack slipped away from the Hub slightly earlier than normal, but it was still dark by the time he got home. He opened the door, calling out to Ianto as he entered. He frowned slightly. None of the lights were on.

"Ianto?" Jack flicked on the living room light and saw Ianto sat by the window, staring out, his cheeks tear stained, his forehead resting against the cold glass. He was holding himself awkwardly too, as though he was hurt.

"Ianto, are you ok?" Jack asked worriedly as he wandered over, resisting the urge to reach out and hold the other man.

"I'm sorry," Ianto whispered, fresh tears coursing down his face.

"For what?" Jack felt his heart start to race. "Ianto, what's wrong?"

"She was going to hurt you unless I let her do it," Ianto looked at Jack, and the Captain felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end to see how terrified the Welshman was.

"Who was going to hurt me?" Jack did reach out now, and cupped his hand to Ianto's cheek, making sure they made eye contact. "Ianto, what did they make you do?"

Ianto closed his eyes for a moment as more tears fell. He opened them again after a few seconds and rolled up his sleeves revealing long deep cuts down his arms. Jack frowned for a moment. They weren't just normal cuts. It looked like someone had dragged their finger nails down Ianto's forearms.

Jack called Owen to the flat to take a look at Ianto's arms and though they looked bad, they weren't very deep. He put dressings over each arm and left Ianto with a glass of water whilst he dragged Jack to one side.

"Ok, so what happened?" Owen asked, having been unable to get a word out of Ianto.

"I don't know," Jack admitted. "I came home and found him in tears, claiming some little girl had done this because she'd told him that she'd hurt me if he refused."

Owen considered this for a moment.

"Maybe we should change his medication," he said finally. "One of the side effects is vivid dreams, so maybe this is reacting with the Rift or something to create full blown hallucinations?"

"Maybe," Jack sounded doubtful, watching Ianto as he sat on a stool in the kitchen, slowly drinking water. Ianto had seemed so terrified, so convinced that the girl was real. What if there was something more to it?

"I'll have a look at his medical history again in case there's some sort of hereditary reason it would affect him like this and we'll see about changing the pills," Owen patted Jack's arm reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll be fine. I found traces of blood under his nails. He probably just flipped, hurt himself and is trying to cover it up so you won't be mad. Just make sure you're there for him and if he sees the girl again then see if you can find out who she is. I mean, for all I know she could be some sort of physical form for repressed childhood feelings."

Jack nodded, not sure which outcome was better. Owen packed up his kit and let himself out, leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

"Are you ok now?" Jack asked quietly as he wandered back into the kitchen.

Ianto nodded but didn't say anything. He had started shivering, though Jack doubted it was from the cold.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Jack glanced about noting that nothing was out of place, meaning Ianto hadn't attempted to make anything himself.

Ianto shook his head. Jack sighed slightly and squeezed Ianto's shoulder as he passed to check out the rest of the flat. Part of him felt convinced that what Ianto had seen was real. He didn't know if it was the slightly psychic connection or just intuition, but something told him that the little girl Ianto had seen was more than just a hallucination.

But the flat was completely empty. Jack flicked on all the lights making sure that he checked every last cupboard, more for his own sake than Ianto's. In the end he was satisfied that there was no one else in the flat and he returned to the kitchen.

"Ianto?" He stood in front of the Welshman again.

"I'm going to bed," Ianto stood up suddenly, startling Jack.

"Oh… ok…" Jack nodded.

"Will you…" Ianto paused swallowing hard. Jack probably wouldn't want to. It might get too complicated, after all Jack didn't know how much Ianto remembered about before and Ianto wasn't sure he wanted Jack to know.

"Will I what?" Jack asked gently.

"Will you sleep in my room tonight?" Ianto said finally. "I mean… it doesn't have to be in the bed… because no doubt I'll piss myself again… but…"

He knew he was babbling, but Ianto didn't like the thought of being alone in the night. Jack however was smiling and something told Ianto that this was a good sign.

"Course I'll stay with you," he said. "Come on."

He led the way to the bedroom. Jack knew this wasn't an invitation for sex or anything of that kind, but maybe if Ianto woke with the Captain beside him he might remember what they'd once had.

--

Wilson spent weeks agonising over whether to tell House, or even if he was absolutely sure about his feelings. They'd always been there, in the recesses of his mind, but maybe they didn't mean anything. Maybe after twelve years of friendship he was just more aware of how much he cared for House.

In the end he decided against actually doing anything about it. The chances of House reciprocating the feelings - if indeed, they were real - were small. Besides House was a liability as a friend, it would probably be more damaging for the pair of them if their relationship went any further.

"Wilson!"

"Huh?" Wilson looked up, startled out of his reverie.

House was stood in front of him looking at his friend expectantly.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"Well apart from the fact I'm about to wander off with your lunch, your drooling all over your paperwork," House smiled slightly. "Thinking about lover boy?"

"No," Wilson said a little too quickly.

"You're just no fun anymore," House sighed, tossing Wilson half of his lunch back before heading towards the door. "Let me know when you finally tell him."

Wilson just sighed as he watched his friend leave, no longer in the mood for his lunch.

--

Tosh and Owen soon slipped back into their normal regime at the Hub. It was surprising how easy they found it to adapt back to alien autopsies and taking apart bits of alien tech rather than operating on humans.

Gwen found it sweet how they both worked together so well. They'd always worked well, but there was something different about the pair of them now they were together.

She sighed as she watched the pair of them giggling. Sometimes she thought she could have the same thing with Rhys, or even Jack, but there was always something holding them back. Rhys felt he couldn't compete with Torchwood and Jack... well Jack always seemed so distant. He looked at her occasionally in a way that made her heart stop, but then she'd look a little closer, and there would be a hidden depth to his eyes, like they weren't quite seeing the present.

"You ok, Gwen?" Tosh asked, trying to bat away Owen as he attempted to tickle her with a feather duster.

They had come into work that morning with the idea of having a spring clean. It had sounded more like Tosh's idea, but even Owen had agreed that it might make things easier on Ianto when he decided to come back to work if he wasn't faced with a bomb site.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gwen nodded quickly. "I was just thinking about Jack. He hasn't been in this morning, I hope everything's ok with Ianto."

"I'm sure it is," Owen sighed exasperatedly. "All anyone round here ever goes on about is Ianto. What about me?"

"You haven't had alien eggs growing in every part of your body," Tosh said, whacking Owen lightly. "But when you do, I promise to take care of you and kiss it better."

Owen smiled slightly and stole a quick kiss from Tosh. Gwen had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She'd had a change of heart. Tosh and Owen were too sickly sweet for her liking.

"The poor guy would probably prefer it if everyone stopped treading on egg shells when they're with him," Owen continued. "He doesn't need reminding that his brain is scrambled."

"Yeah," Gwen nodded absent mindedly, deciding to get on with some work as it looked like Owen and Tosh were far too interested in each other than her.


	7. Awkward Moments

House picked at his burnt hand. They had bandaged it up but he'd disposed of that pretty quickly. He liked to examine all the wounds he caused himself. He was quite pleased with how his experiment had turned out. Proving that there was no afterlife was one hell of an achievement, even if Wilson was pissed at him.

Wilson. The other man had been acting so strangely recently. It couldn't just be down to this secret crush. House, though he would never admit it out loud (hell he had trouble admitting it to himself), was really starting to worry about his friend.

House's office door opened and Cut Throat Bitch entered, sighing and rolling her eyes when she saw her could-be boss picking at his hand.

"You're supposed to leave the bandage on," she said picking up said bandage and pulling up a chair in front of House.

"It was hindering my note writing," he complained as CTB grabbed his hand and started replacing the bandage.

"Tough," she tied it off again. "There you go. Now leave it on or I'm going to have to call Wilson."

"Where is he?" House asked. "I haven't seen him since he said he was going to up my pain meds."

"In his office I think," CTB stood up shrugging.

"Thanks," House said softly, more to himself than the retreating wannabe. He opened the door to the balcony, hopped the wall, wincing slightly and limped into Wilson's office.

Wilson looked up startled and then saw it was House. He tutted and returned to his paperwork. House knew he was being blanked because of his stunt and slumped onto the sofa, propping his leg up.

"Are you ok?" House asked finally.

"Why? What's wrong?" Wilson glanced up anxiously. "You never ask me that."

"I know," House said. "I just thought I ought to."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend?"

"Seriously House," Wilson shot him a withering look.

"I'm sorry," House decided he had better get this out now, before he convinced himself that it was bad for his reputation. "I shouldn't have worried you. I never wanted to hurt you."

Wilson almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't House.

"Oh... well... thanks..." Wilson said, and then paused. "Are you after Vicodin?"

"No," House said honestly. "My leg is killing me, my hand stings, but right now, I just want to make sure we're ok."

"Yeah... course we are," Wilson nodded. "But... I was asking about the Vicodin because I do actually need to prescribe you some more."

"I love you," House repeated his words from earlier.

Wilson caught House's gaze and they stared at each other for a moment, both wondering if that sentence had a deeper meaning to it than it seemed at face value.

--

Ianto woke early the next morning his stomach grumbling. The first thing he noticed after realising how hungry he was was the warm presence beside him. Jack. He smiled slightly as he remembered, but the smile soon slipped when he remembered the accident and the fact that he and Jack were no longer together.

Opening his eyes he found Jack staring at him. That was when he realised the strangest thing. The bed was dry. He'd managed to go the whole night without a nightmare or wetting himself.

"Hey," Jack sought out Ianto's hand and risked squeezing it.

"Hey," Ianto replied softly, squeezing back. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten," Jack smiled slightly. "I thought you could do with a lie in."

"Oh..." Ianto sat up. "Weren't you bored out your mind?"

Ianto remembered Jack's sleeping habits. Or lack thereof. The Captain must have found it tedious staring at the ceiling for so long whilst Ianto slept on.

"No," Jack shook his head. "I was watching you to make sure you were ok."

Jack had sat up now and Ianto suddenly realised how close they were. He climbed out of bed.

"I..." He glanced back at Jack and then bottled it, practically running for the bathroom.

He splashed cold water on his face looking at himself in the mirror. Ianto sighed, gripping the sink hard. There was no point dwelling on the feelings he may still have for Jack. Jack had made himself perfectly clear all those months ago what he wanted. Ianto turned intending to go and make some excuse to Jack as to his quick exit, but he froze. The girl was back again.

Jack watched Ianto disappear and decided to get up himself, pulling on a new shirt and pair of trousers. He wandered into the living room, waiting for Ianto to return so he could offer to make breakfast.

When the Welshman did return he looked pale and scared. Jack frowned in concern, kneeling in front of Ianto as he sat on the sofa.

"Ianto, are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ianto attempted a weak smile.

"Sure?"

"Yeah," Ianto nodded.

"Ok," Jack sounded dubious but didn't push it. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, I feel a bit sick," Ianto said. "I'll have something later."

Jack nodded and wandered into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

"You're not allowed to eat until you do as I tell you Ianto Jones," the small girl hissed in Ianto's ear as Jack walked away.

--

"I got a call from House the other day," Owen said wandering into the main part of the Hub where Tosh and Gwen were sat at their desks. "Forgot to mention."

"Oh yeah?" Tosh asked looking up.

"Apparently Foreman and Cameron quit and he fired Chase," Owen continued. "He's having to hire a whole new team. But of course, being House, he hired forty and is slowly narrowing it down to three just to annoy the hell out of Cuddy."

Tosh giggled.

"Yup, that sounds like House," she agreed.

Gwen just sighed and flicked through some of the nodes on her computer screen. Owen noticed the sigh and wandered over to see what she was looking at.

"Train tickets to Swansea?" Owen asked.

"I'm thinking of visiting my parents," Gwen explained.

"Things not going well with Rhys?"

"No! It's not that, we're both gonna go," Gwen paused. "I don't want to sound really mean but it's been so hectic here without Ianto, I've practically been coping on my own... and I just... I haven't run it by Jack yet..."

"Gwen it's fine," Owen put a stop to her babbling. "You've done an amazing job. You deserve a break."

"Thanks, Owen," Gwen smiled.

Maybe Tosh and Owen were good together. Owen had mellowed so much. Ordinarily he'd have been a right bastard about coming home and having to look after everything straight away. But it also made Gwen a little sad. Part of what made Owen 'Owen' was his arrogance and twatiness. Still, there was always a chance it was just a faze.


	8. Questionable Motives

Jack drove in silence to the Hub. Ianto was sat in the passenger seat of the car, staring out the window. He hadn't said a word all morning except to ask to go to work. Jack had been reluctant at first, after all, Ianto needed to fully recuperate before he attempted settling into his normal life again, but the Welshman had been adamant.

The minute they stepped through the cog wheel door the tension was evident. Gwen had looked up, all smiles, expecting to see Jack alone, but the grin had slipped the second she'd caught sight of Ianto.

Tosh and Owen came up from the autopsy bay, talking quietly and giggling. They froze when they saw Jack had bought Ianto with him. Ianto kept his eyes firmly on the floor. He was well aware that the other three, his so called friends, were staring at him pityingly.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Jack asked, trying to remind his team that they were supposed to treat Ianto the same as they had before and not like he was a leper.

"Uhh, no," Gwen shook her head tearing her eyes of Ianto. "Everything's been pretty quiet."

"Good," Jack nodded and passed them, heading towards his office. Ianto followed, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Jack waited for Ianto and then carefully shut the door behind him, making sure the others had returned to their work. Or were pretending to work at least.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked.

Ianto didn't answer straight away; he was looking at something just behind Jack. Jack frowned slightly and glanced behind himself, but there was nothing there.

"Yeah," Ianto said finally.

Jack stepped closer to Ianto, forcing the Welshman to look at him. He placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders.

"Ianto, is..." Jack paused and sighed. "Let me know if everything gets too much ok?"

Ianto nodded and shrugged free, heading for the door. Jack watched him scarper, no doubt heading for the archives. It seemed odd to see Ianto Jones in casual wear at the Hub. Jack had become so accustomed to the suits and deadpan comments that he'd almost forgotten Ianto was a human being just like everyone else underneath.

Jack sat behind his desk and pulled some files towards him. He had just started to write when he heard someone knock on his door and stick their head round.

"Jack... could I ask a favour?" Gwen asked sidling in.

--

House sat on his couch absent mindedly watching the TV. He was picking at his bandage again. At least at home there were no potential team members to tell him off. No, here there was no one to annoy him; it was just him and Wilson.

"If you pick it at it, it'll get infected," House rolled his eyes as Wilson sat beside him, handing over a plate of whatever they were eating tonight. Looked like stuffed peppers.

"I've already spent the day listening to all the hopefuls remind me of that," House said, picking up and spoon and taking a mouthful of the food. "I don't need you telling me as well."

"I'm only saying," Wilson held a hand up defensively. "I don't want to be the one who has to listen to you complaining."

"You love it really," House elbowed Wilson gently.

"Well if it's a choice between you annoying me and you being dead, then yes I do love you," Wilson froze. "It."

House leant forward slightly looking at his friend for a moment. Wilson kept his eyes determinedly on his food.

"Wilson?" House paused for a moment. "Did you-"

"No," Wilson said firmly, finally meeting his friend's gaze. "No."

House would've normally teased his friend ruthlessly, but he still felt he owed Wilson for almost killing himself, and he also knew that this was something that ought to be respected.

"Ok," House nodded.

Neither of them mentioned it again all the time they were eating. They spoke about the various hopefuls and who House thought might be the winners, they talked about Cuddy's new tops and where Cameron, Chase and Foreman might be by now, but they didn't talk about what Wilson had said.

They played poker that night (House won of course) and had a few beers before heading off to bed. House always managed to get ready much faster than Wilson, mostly due to Wilson's borderline OCD hygiene regime, and so he was already reading when the Oncologist wandered in and started sorting out the blow up bed he was kipping on.

"You must be getting back ache on that thing," House said quietly, putting his book down and pushing his glasses slightly further up his nose so he could see Wilson.

"It's not that bad," Wilson smiled slightly, but he didn't look up.

"Well... no... but it's taking up room and..." House hesitated.

"Are..." Wilson did glance up now. "Is this your way of kicking me out?"

"No!" House said hurriedly. "I... I just thought... you could sleep in my bed... I mean, it's a double and I don't take up that much space. I just thought it would stop you complaining about your aches."

That wasn't the reason. But House always hid his feelings behind a sarcastic, sometimes nasty, facade. Wilson glanced between him and the blow up bed, torn for a moment.

"Ok," he said finally. He stood up and shoved the spare sheets and pillows to one side. Walking slowly round to the other side of the bed he climbed in.

"I will have to kick you if you snore though," House warned.

"I won't," Wilson said smiling despite his racing heart.

--

Chase had just finished a routine appendectomy and was just washing his hands when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Expecting it to be Cameron he turned, drying his hands on a paper towel.

"Foreman," Chase was surprised to see his old work colleague. "What are you doing here?"

"Just popped in for a visit," Foreman replied smiling. "Cuddy phoned me."

"Wow, how's it going? I heard you got your own department over at New York Mercy," Chase continued.

"Yeah, it's... it's great," Foreman's smile didn't quite reach his eyes now. "Anyway, I just came to see you about the money you owe me."

"What money?" Chase frowned slightly.

"The 'House-and-Wilson-are-together' money?" Foreman said.

"But... they're not..." Chase folded his arms and frowned. "And even they are, do you have proof?"

Foreman considered.

"Wilson phoned me," he said. "He's been keeping in touch ever since I left."

"A phone call from Wilson that no one but you hears does not count as evidence," Chase said. "I want something solid. Concrete."

Foreman sighed.

"Fine, but only if we double the stakes," he smiled slightly.

"Five hundred?" Chase scoffed. "Sure."

He shook Foreman's hand, not at all phased by the smile on the other man's face.

--

Ianto had hidden in the archives all morning trying to escape the girl that was whispering orders to him. No matter how hard he tried to pretend that she wasn't there though she still remained. In the end he had to follow what she said. She'd hurt the others if he didn't.

Wandering slowly up to the main part of the Hub and ignoring the stares he was getting off the others he made his way towards the coffee machine. He managed to make a few cups of drinkable coffee and decided that if the team wanted better then they ought to start making them themselves. Wandering round he dropped the mugs off at the various desks and then took Jack his, putting it down with a shaky hand.

"Jack... there's something I want to talk about..."

"Oh?" Jack sat up a little straighter pulling the mug of coffee towards him and warming his hands on it.

"You know..." Ianto hesitated.

"IANTO!"

Ianto glanced round wide eyed and saw Owen stood in the doorway fuming.

"What the fuck are you thinking?"

"What?" Ianto looked at him confused. Jack stood up frowning at Owen.

"Owen, what's wrong?"

"He's put fucking sodium hypochlorite in the coffee!" Owen growled through gritted teeth.

"Bleach?" Jack looked at Owen disbelievingly.

"No, it's water," Owen snapped. "Yes bleach!"

They both turned to look at Ianto questioningly.


	9. Desicions

Wilson wandered along the corridor from his office to House's, opening the door and sitting down on the opposite side of the desk to his friend.

"Thought I'd come and have lunch here," Wilson said, tossing a sandwich at House.

House barely acknowledged Wilson, but he caught the sandwich. He hadn't really been in the mood to steal said lunch from the Oncologist and evidently his friend had noticed.

"Something wrong?" Wilson asked carefully. Talking about House's feelings was very dangerous territory. If you didn't look where you were going you could tread on a mine.

"Nope," House shook his head and unwrapped the sandwich taking a bite.

"Are you sure?" Wilson pressed gently. "Are you planning some sort of revenge because Cuddy hired Foreman back?"

House looked up and shook his head again.

"No... I... I wasn't thinking about that," he admitted. Ordinarily that's exactly what would have been occupying his mind, but right then other thoughts were taking priority.

"Then what are you thinking about?" Wilson frowned slightly.

"Got a call off Harper earlier," House replied. "He says that his friend... you know... Alien-Egg guy... is suffering from neurological symptoms. Reckons he's being stalked by a small black haired girl."

"Oh..."

"They phoned me to see if I could think of anything unusual that might be causing it," House continued. "He's running a bunch of tests but thought it'd be good to get a second opinion and apparently there are only two other doctors on the planet that he knows definitely know about aliens."

"Right..." Wilson nodded. "So did you come up with anything?"

"Yeah," House looked at Wilson and smiled slightly. "But a psychotic patient has gotta be worth a look hasn't it?"

"No, House," Wilson sighed. "You're not flying all the way to Cardiff to watch this guy have a mental breakdown."

"No, I'm not," House smiled slightly. "We are."

Wilson stared at House for a moment waiting for the rest of that sentence. When House didn't offer anything Wilson blinked confused.

"You want to leave without telling Cuddy when you're in the middle of hiring a new team to travel half way across the globe to watch a former patient have a mental breakdown?" Wilson asked just to clarify that he wasn't being judgemental thinking that this idea was completely insane.

"You wanna know the scariest part of this idea?" House stood up and grabbed his cane. "I'm actually re-visiting a patient. Me!"

--

The Torchwood team had gathered in the boardroom below the main part of the Hub. Gwen and Tosh, who had both taken a drink from their coffee, had glasses of milk in front of them by order of Owen.

Jack was sat at one end of the table and Ianto was at the other, remaining quiet and staring at his hands as Owen argued with no one in particular.

"What the hell are you playing at? You could've killed us!" He snapped, banging his fist on the table. Gwen had very wisely decided to sit between Owen and Ianto to prevent a fight breaking out.

"I didn't put bleach in your coffee," Ianto said quietly, not looking up.

"What? So it just poured itself in did it?" Owen asked.

"It wasn't me... it was..." Ianto hesitated.

"It was who Ianto?"

"Owen," Gwen pulled him down onto his seat so he wasn't quite as threatening.

"It was the girl," Ianto glanced up and caught Jack's eye. "I didn't know she was going to do it. I'm sorry."

Jack frowned slightly. This girl, whoever she was, was making life very dangerous. For one thing, if she was real, she could get inside the Hub. On the other hand if she wasn't then Ianto was slowly losing it.

"Jack, we can't let him stay here if he's going to try and kill us and then blame it on a child who doesn't exist," Owen said.

"I'm not blaming her," Ianto mumbled. "I'm just saying she did it."

"I think maybe we should get some help," Owen said carefully. "I don't know about you, but I think he should be given to someone who's used to dealing with this kind of stuff."

"What, you mean like a psychiatrist?" Jack scoffed. "How can he ever talk to a psychiatrist properly when he's got so much he can't say?"

"Umm, Ianto is in the room," Tosh piped up, very aware this might not be the sort of conversation that they should have in front of their sick friend.

"Look, I've got some contacts in Providence Park that know certain things," Owen replied. "They used to work for UNIT, so they should be a fairly safe bet."

"No, no you can't send me there," Ianto's head snapped up. "I'm not crazy."

The others all turned to look at Ianto. Less than three months ago they'd have believed that something funny was going on, but now... how else could they explain Ianto trying to kill them? Only Jack seemed convinced that something else could be playing a part in this.

"No one's going anywhere," Jack said. "You three are going to stay here and take care of the Hub. Gwen, feel free to head to Swansea if these two think they can cover. I will take Ianto home. If this girl wants us dead then she's going to have a surprise when she meets me."

He stood up before any of the others could speak, signalling that it wasn't up for discussion. Jack wandered out of the boardroom, Ianto following after a moment's hesitation. He didn't look at any of the others, just stared down the dark corridor towards the small girl who was glaring at him.

--

Cuddy refused point blank to let House take time off work to visit Cardiff and Wilson persuaded his friend that it wasn't worth the risk to ignore the Dean of medicine. This was only on the promise that a web cam link would be set up. Wilson was a little bit doubtful that the Torchwood team would want House sticking his nose in, but he agreed on the condition that they were ok with it.

"I still think we should've just got on a plane and gone," House huffed as he leant on the wall on his balcony looking out over the hospital grounds. Wilson was on his side of the dividing wall looking the same way, the sun slowly sinking behind the horizon.

"And have Cuddy fire us? Yeah, great idea House," Wilson nodded.

"She wouldn't have fired us," House scoffed. "For starters I am _the_ best diagnostician in the world and I would've refused point blank to work if she'd got rid of you."

"Sweet, thanks," Wilson said, not entirely taken by House's explanation.

"No, seriously, if you were to go then I don't think I'd bother with work anymore," House glanced at Wilson.

"Ok..." Wilson raised an eyebrow. "But you'd still need to eat and pay rent and everything and isn't it the puzzles and the freedom that you love about working here?"

"No, that's..." House shrugged. "It doesn't really mean anything."

"So... why do you work here then?" Wilson asked.

"Just..." House picked up his cane. "I better get back to work."

"House... where are you going? You don't have a case!" Wilson hopped the dividing wall and followed House.

"I have... other work..." House limped across his office towards the door that led to the corridor but he wasn't quick enough. In four quick strides Wilson was there, barricading the way.

"House, what's wrong?" Wilson asked seriously.

"Wilson... I..." House sighed pausing.


	10. Say What You Mean

As soon as they returned to the flat Ianto turned to Jack. He had to make sure that the Captain was on his side. He couldn't bear the thought of being sent to Providence Park.

"Jack, I'm not crazy," Ianto began.

"I know," Jack assured him. "I know."

"Please don't let them send me to Providence Park," Ianto hated the fact that his brother was there, but to be locked up himself, it would be worse than re-visiting the Cannibals in Brecon Beacons.

"You're not going anywhere, ok?" Jack took Ianto's hand, looking the younger man straight in the eye. "I promise."

Ianto seemed to hesitate for a moment, but finally he nodded. Jack wouldn't let anything happen. He rubbed his arms gingerly. He could feel the white dressings through the material of his hoodie.

"Do you want some lunch?" Jack suggested. "I thought maybe we could go for a picnic, you know, get some fresh air?"

Ianto glanced behind Jack then back at the Captain in front of him.

"Yeah, ok," he agreed weakly. He was going to pay dearly for this.

"Ok," Jack smiled slightly and wandered off to the kitchen to pack up some food for them to take out.

As soon as Jack was out of the room the girl stepped towards Ianto. She was angry, that much was evident, but Ianto wasn't sure whether it was about blaming her for the bleach or agreeing to go on a picnic when he wasn't supposed to be eating.

"You're going to pay Ianto Jones," she hissed quietly.

"Who are you?" He asked staring at her and frowning.

The girl smiled which surprised Ianto. Of all the reactions he'd been expecting to get a smile was not one of them.

Jack took his time in the kitchen. He was trying to think of possible explanations as to who the little dark haired girl could be. In all the conversations of his childhood, Ianto had never once mentioned anyone fitting that description, so a suppressed memory was out. Unless of course, it was just feelings manifesting in a physical form.

Jack sighed and rubbed his face as he packed up the sandwiches and things into a whicker basket. He'd almost lost Ianto to alien eggs and now he was going to have to risk his... friend again. He hoped that it was caused by some sort of alien. At least that way there was a chance they could stop it before things got too out of hand.

"Jack?" Jack jumped, startled by the voice interrupting his thoughts.

He looked up to see Ianto stood in the kitchen doorway. Jack smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do... do you know what Melantha means?" Ianto asked.

"It's... it's a girl's name derived from the Greek meaning dark flower," Jack frowned slightly. "Why?"

Ianto shrugged and didn't meet Jack's gaze. Being used an incubator for alien eggs had left Ianto without the ability to lie convincingly.

"Ianto," Jack took another step towards him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because that's the girl's name," Ianto shifted uncomfortably.

--

When Wilson had cornered House in his office he wasn't sure what to do. Everything had happened so suddenly and House had come to the realisation of so many different things all at once that the enormity of it had hit him like a truck.

He had rubbed his brow with his free hand, trying desperately to come up with an excuse that would placate Wilson, but none of them seemed good enough. He couldn't lie to his friend any longer.

"You know you said that you fancied a guy?" House began, rushing straight into the conversation and pacing between the balcony door and the one Wilson was stood in front of.

"Yeah," Wilson went slightly pink, just visible in the dim light.

"Well I...I'm jealous ok?" House paused leaning on the balcony door and looking out through the glass. "Ever since you told me, all I can think about is finding out who you like better than me."

Wilson blinked a few times glancing down at the carpet before looking back up at House. His friend was jealous?

"House-"

"No, its fine, I mean I can't stop you seeing him," House shrugged. "I just can't stand the fact that you love someone else."

House was starting to scare Wilson now. The Oncologist had never seen his friend lay his emotions so bare before.

"It's the worst feeling in the world," House continued. "Loving someone so much and they don't even know. How is that possible? How can you feel such a strong emotion and the person you feel them for has no idea?"

"House are-"

"Just promise me one thing," House said. "Don't forget me. Please. I've never had a friend like you and I probably won't again. I don't want to lose you."

"House you won't," Wilson replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

House looked at him doubtfully. Somehow he didn't think that was true. As much as he wanted to keep his friend he would always be second best to a partner.

"He better be worth it," House sighed.

"He is," Wilson hesitated. "You are."

House frowned slightly.

"What?"

"House, I know you're not stupid," Wilson shrugged. "You won't lose me."

With that he opened the door and wandered down the corridor towards his own office, glancing back at House through the glass as he went. That had been probably the most surreal conversation House had ever had with Wilson and that was saying something considering House had had many a hallucinated talk with his friend.

--

"Owen there was no need to be so harsh!" Tosh said, frowning at him as he paced up and down in the Hub.

"He tried to kill us Tosh!" Owen snapped. "In case you hadn't noticed."

"I had... and I have a banging headache," Tosh replied quietly. "But he's sick. He can't help it."

"I know," Owen sat down beside Tosh. "I know. I just... I need to fix him."

"No you don't," Tosh reached out and took Owen's hand.

"Yes, I do," Owen glanced at her. "Otherwise I've failed him as well as myself."

"Owen, you did everything you could," Tosh replied gently.

"But it's never enough," Owen sighed, looking down at the floor. "It was never enough. No wonder my mother kicked me out."

"Hey," Tosh tilted his head up to look at her again. "You are a fantastic person and brilliant Doctor. Ok?"

"Ok," Owen smiled slightly despite his low self esteem. Damn Tosh and her ability to make him feel good.

Gwen wandered out of Jack's office grinning from ear to ear. Tosh and Owen looked up at her expectantly.

"Sorted," she said happily. "Rhys and I are off to visit my parents."

"Great," Tosh smiled. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," Gwen said. "If that's ok with you guys?"

"Yeah, sure," Owen nodded.

"I'll only be gone a couple of days, I just think a break would do us good," Gwen started packing up her things. "Keep me posted on how things are with Ianto though, yeah?"

Owen and Tosh glanced at each other and nodded. Maybe by the time Gwen returned they could have an answer to Ianto's strange behaviour and everything could go back to the way it had been before.


	11. Falling Apart At The Seams

Jack called Tosh and Owen into the boardroom the next day when Gwen had left so they could talk about Ianto. The picnic the previous day had not gone down particularly well. Ianto had been too on edge to eat, pacing up and down beside Jack and the Captain hadn't been in the mood to munch on anything either.

So now Jack was discussing exactly what might be causing Ianto's hallucinations. There was no other word for it. He'd caught Ianto supposedly talking to the girl the night before in his bedroom, but when Jack had entered there had been no one there.

Plus there was the hereditary possibility that he had the same condition his brother did.

"Well, there are several possibilities," Owen agreed. "But I thought we could get some help."

He flicked a switch in the middle of the table and an office appeared on the big screen. Sat at a table in the middle were House and Wilson.

"I hope you realise that it's three am over here," House grumbled, leaning his hands on his cane.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Owen. He didn't really want any more people than necessary knowing about Ianto's apparent mental breakdown. Then again House had been Ianto's main doctor and was bloody brilliant at what he did so maybe he could help shed some light.

"You wanted to see what was going on, you gotta do it when we say," Owen replied. "Now, here's what we've got so far."

Jack's thoughts drifted away as Owen explained everything to House about Ianto, Gavin and the small girl who was plaguing them. It was only when Tosh lay a hand on top of Jack's did the Captain look up.

"Sorry what?" He said, aware that they were all looking at him.

"Has Ianto mentioned any kind of childhood trauma that might be affecting him now?" Owen asked.

"No... he always said that his childhood was fine," Jack shrugged. It wasn't something that he and Ianto had talked about much. Families. His own past was struggling to the front of his mind and Jack wasn't ready to accept it himself, let alone tell Ianto in great detail. "Apart from when his brother was sectioned."

Owen pondered for a moment glancing at the screen.

"Maybe a deep rooted fear of being sectioned, suppressed from the time his brother was taken away?" He directed this at House who was deep in thought.

"Maybe," House said, though he sounded doubtful. "I'll go back through his medical history in case it's something else."

"Ok, we'll talk again soon then," Owen said.

"Yeah," House nodded and broke the connection at his end, leaving a blank screen.

--

Over in Princeton House was still sat at the table in his boardroom, thinking carefully. Wilson yawned as he watched House. The only reason he was here was because he'd offered to drive House to the hospital.

"You can go home if you want," House said softly, noticing his friend's yawn.

"S'alright, I don't mind waiting," Wilson shrugged.

"Come on," House stood up smiling slightly. "I'll drive. I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel."

"I'm not-" Wilson yawned again and decided to admit defeat. "Ok."

He followed House through the hospital and out into the cold night air of the car park. He shivered slightly as he climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"Why did you want to know about Ianto?" Wilson asked as House started the car.

"I like crazy people, what can I say?" House joked as he drove them out onto the road.

"No, but seriously," Wilson watched House carefully.

House seemed to consider for a moment. The past few days he'd expected to be awkward, but they weren't. The two of them had simply found a new openness they hadn't had before.

"They see the world differently," House shrugged finally. "They don't tend to lie, and when they do, they lie badly. I just..."

"Find it easier to understand a person with no confines within reality?" Wilson suggested.

"I guess," House glanced at him. "Why?"

"Just wondered," Wilson smiled slightly. "Plus I now know that when you finally drive me insane at least you won't send me to a hospital!"

--

"I really think this is beyond our control," Owen said carefully watching Jack.

"We're not sending him away," Jack said firmly, not looking at Owen.

"Jack I know you love him-"

"Yes, I do!" Jack snapped standing up, gripping the table so tightly his knuckles turned white. "So I am not going to give up on him."

"If you love him Jack, maybe you should let him go," Tosh said gently. "If Ianto's got the same thing as his brother then it would be best if he was with people who knew how to deal with it."

Jack looked at Tosh hopelessly. They all thought Ianto was going mad. He sighed and relented a little, glancing down.

"Ok," he said finally. "If he doesn't improve by the weekend we'll see about getting him some help," Jack replied.

"It's for the best," Tosh assured him, squeezing his hand gently.

Jack pulled away, heading out into the corridor intending to find Ianto. He didn't want to send the Welshman anywhere. It would be like giving up just because things were getting tough.

He wandered all the way up into the main part of the Hub heading towards his office. Stepping inside he froze. Any thoughts of being able to help Ianto quickly dissipated from his mind.

_I'm coming. From out of the darkness._

It was written across his office floor in blood. Jack backed slowly towards the door and glanced out across the Hub.

"Ianto?" He called. "Ianto!"

Owen and Tosh appeared coming up from the boardroom and looked at him worriedly when they heard the note of concern in Jack's voice.

"What's wrong?" Tosh asked walking towards him and catching sight of the grisly message. "Oh my..."

She covered her mouth with her hand as Owen too saw what she was looking at. He turned to Jack, almost as pale as the Captain himself.

"You really think he doesn't need help?" He asked.

"Owen, I don't think he's been eating... that's a lot of blood on the floor... what if..." Jack was babbling, sounding almost hysterical as Ianto had when he'd first been threatened with Providence Park.

"Calm down," Owen said firmly. "We'll find him and it'll be fine."

"Jack! Owen!" Tosh's voice rang out from the balcony above them where the coffee machine was stationed.

The pair of them had never moved so fast in their lives. They took the steps three or four at a time and were practically tripping over each other by the time they reached Tosh.

She was bent down in front of the coffee machine were a very sick looking Ianto sat shivering, clutching a knife in his blood stained hands.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, gazing only at Jack. "She just got so mad..."


	12. Fight Or Flight

"You're using hospital equipment to make long distance video calls to watch a patient go slowly insane?" Cuddy shouted across House's office at the maverick doctor who was sat behind his desk.

"Who blabbed?" House tutted, rolling his eyes.

"Foreman," Cuddy replied, hands on her hips. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Didn't realise it was a question," House shrugged standing up and limping towards the door, moving Cuddy out the way with his cane. "Who told Foreman?"

"All of them," Cuddy said.

"Well at least I know I can trust them," House said, opening his office door and heading out into the corridor.

"So are you just going to ignore the fact that you're using thousands of pounds of the hospitals money for this activity?" Cuddy asked.

"Uhh, yeah, I thought I would," House nodded wandering towards Wilson's office.

"You're lucky I don't fire you House," Cuddy warned.

"You wouldn't fire me," House scoffed. "Then who would you torture with the clinic?"

He smiled slightly and dipped inside Wilson's office, shutting the door before Cuddy could follow.

"Avoiding someone?" Wilson asked not looking up. He knew it was House. No one else barged into his office without knocking.

"Nope," House shook his head, flopping onto Wilson's couch. "You know Thirteen's Mom died of Huntington's."

"Really?" Wilson looked up shocked. "Does she have it?"

"God you're so caring," House said. "Dunno. She won't look at the results of the test."

"She took the test but won't look at the results?" Wilson frowned slightly.

"No, I did the test without her knowing and she won't open the results," House replied.

"So... why didn't you look? When Cameron's HIV test came through you didn't even wait to ask her before you opened it," Wilson pointed out, watching House.

"I didn't want to piss her off again," House said. "When she thought she was fired she keyed my car."

"No she didn't," Wilson paused. "You respect her too much don't you?"

"I'm sorry, how long have you known me?" House asked.

"Long enough to know when you're lying," Wilson smiled slightly.

If you say so," House shot Wilson a funny look. "Besides, it doesn't matter whether she has it or not. She's not got any of the symptoms so she's not dying any time soon."

"So compassionate," Wilson sighed.

"I was thinking," House continued before he had time to talk himself out of it. "I could make dinner tonight?"

"Oh... right... ok," Wilson smiled, slightly taken aback by the offer.

"Yeah," House stood up. "Better go and crack the whip. I think my team have forgotten who's holding it."

--

"We can't keep letting him do things like this," Owen said, as they helped Ianto down to the autopsy bay in order to get him cleaned up.

"I know," Jack said through gritted teeth.

"I think we should try Providence Park," Owen continued, steering them past the sofa in the main part of the Hub.

"What?" Ianto tensed, staring at them wide eyed. "But... I'm not crazy..."

"Ianto, no sane person does this," Owen tried to reason.

"But... I..." Ianto pulled away from Owen and Jack, almost stumbling back into Tosh.

"Ianto we're just trying to help," Tosh said gently.

"Jack, tell them," Ianto looked at him desperately.

"Ianto..." Jack faltered. There was only so much he could stand. Ianto's actions were putting everyone in more and more danger. Jack just wanted the person he loved back.

"No," Ianto shook his head backing away. "No, you can't do this to me."

"Ianto," Jack said again more firmly. "You need help."

"No I don't!" Ianto shouted. "I'm not crazy!"

"For fuck's sake Ianto," Owen launched himself at the other man attempting to grab him. Ianto snatched himself free from Owen's grip and ran for the door.

"Owen!" Tosh scolded him.

"Ianto!" Jack tore after the Welshman surprised at how quick someone who hadn't eaten in at least twenty four hours could move, especially considering the amount of blood he'd lost as well.

Jack made it to the surface, racing down the decking outside the tourist information centre entrance. He turned and headed across the Plass. Ianto was just visible running past the water tower. Jack frowned slightly as he followed through the pouring rain. Where on earth was Ianto going?

--

Wilson finally made it back to the apartment after a hard day's work. Cuddy had found a million and one files that belonged to House that were nowhere near the standard they needed to be and Wilson had offered to look through a few of them.

Opening the door, he was surprised to be greeted by the smell of spaghetti bolognese. He dropped his bag and hung his coat up, wandering into the kitchen, where he found House stood by the cooker muttering to himself.

"No, don't do that... don't... argh... stupid sauce!"

"Having fun?" Wilson asked clearing his throat.

"Not exactly," House smiled sheepishly. "I think I might have burnt it."

"Spaghetti bolognese?"

"Hey! I think it's quite an achievement," House said.

"I'll phone for take out," Wilson smiled, shaking his head.

--

Jack couldn't believe how far Ianto had managed to run without pausing. He was also worried by the trail of blood Ianto was leaving behind. Weaving in and out of the Cardiff streets, Jack had the sickening feeling that he knew where Ianto was heading now.

"Ianto!" He called. "Just stop!"

Ianto glanced back momentarily and stumbled on the wet grass of the park he was practically flying across, but he didn't stop.

Jack followed, starting to flag now. He had never found himself unable to continue running, but some driving force was making Ianto incredibly fast and Jack wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep going.

Ianto suddenly turned and entered the doors of a building. Jack went the same route, his suspicions confirmed about where Ianto was heading. He slid across the lino floor and took the stairs two at a time still on Ianto's tail.

When they reached the roof Ianto slowed, hopping up onto the white wall and walking carefully out onto the edge, arms outstretched to keep himself balanced.

The tall white building they were stood on was a favourite place of Jack's. He liked to come here to reminisce about the Doctor. He'd told Ianto as much once, though Jack had never expected him to remember.

"Ianto," Jack climbed out onto the edge too, keeping a safe distance from Ianto. "Please stop."

Ianto paused and turned to look at Jack through the rain. The part they were standing on was so thin and slippy it made Jack feel sick to think of Ianto on it. One wrong move and the Welshman would go plummeting to his death.

"I'm not crazy Jack," Ianto said. "I won't let you send me to Providence Park."

"Ianto," Jack hesitated, reaching out a hand even though he wasn't close enough to touch Ianto. "Please come down and we'll talk about this."

"No, Jack," Ianto shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until you promise that you won't send me away."

"Ianto, please-"

"Do you know how much it hurts that you think I'm nuts?" Ianto asked. "I love you and you can't even look at me without seeing an insane person."

Jack felt his heart break. Ianto still loved him. Jack couldn't deal with this, not now. He just needed the old Ianto back. The Ianto who had left little notes on all the files he put in Jack's office, the Ianto who would make a cup of coffee at exactly the right time without even being asked, the Ianto that Jack loved...

"Ianto, I can't do anything while you're stood out here," Jack called through the rain.

"I just need to know you believe me Jack," Ianto cried out desperately.

"I do, I believe you," Jack lied. He hated doing this, but he had to get Ianto proper help. "Please come down with me."

Jack offered his outstretched hand and for a moment it looked like Ianto was going to back away. But then he stepped forward and took the hand allowing Jack to guide him off the precipice and away from the edge.

"Thank you," Jack said, pulling Ianto into a hug once they were safe, hating himself for what he was about to do.


	13. Changes Good And Bad

"Oh now this is impressive!" House said gleefully, taking another handful of popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth.

It was four days since Ianto had written the threatening message in his own blood and Owen was explaining the situation to House via the webcam link. The doctor on the screen had been so into the story that he had made Owen pause halfway through so he could get the popcorn.

"And you say the Captain lied to get him down?" House asked.

"Yeah," Owen nodded. "But Ianto's so pissed off that he won't talk to anyone and won't let us visit. So Jack's angry with himself for lying and with us for forcing him to take action. All in all, it's basically ripped the team apart."

"Cool," House chewed thoughtfully. "Have the psychiatrists got any idea what's wrong yet?"

Owen shrugged.

"Jack's the closest thing to family Ianto's got and because Ianto refuses to see Jack they won't release any information until they're sure Ianto's not being abused or anything," Owen replied.

"Psychiatrists," House tutted and rolled his eyes. "They're not even real doctors!"

"Who aren't real doctors?" Wilson appeared on the screen behind House.

"Psychiatrists," House replied glancing up at Wilson for a moment.

"Yeah, look, I'm tired, I'm fed up of being treated like shit by my boss and frankly, I just wanna go home," Owen said. "Reconnect in a few days time and I'll let you know if anything's happened."

Owen cut the link before House had a chance to reply. He sat at the boardroom table with his head in his hands, running them up, through his hair and down the back of his neck.

"Feeling guilty?"

Owen glanced up and saw Jack standing in the doorway.

"Of course I am," he sighed. "But it had to be done Jack."

"How would you like to be sectioned?" Jack snapped.

"I wouldn't, but we had no choice," Owen said.

"Yes you did!"

"What's all this 'you'? You're the one who finally took him!" Owen shot back.

"I know!" Jack shouted, slamming his hands on the table. He glanced down ashamed of how his emotions were getting the better of him. "I know..."

"Look, I know that it wasn't something anyone wanted to do, but Ianto's in safe hands and once he's better, he'll forgive us," Owen assured Jack, standing up.

"I hope so," Jack watched Owen head out of the boardroom and up into the main part of the Hub.

"Tosh, I'm heading home," Owen said, packing up his things and grabbing his coat. "You coming?"

"Uh... yeah... but doesn't Jack need us?" Tosh asked, slowly packing up her things.

"What Jack needs is Ianto, but since he can't have him, I think its best we leave him alone for a bit," Owen replied, holding out his hand.

Tosh took it reluctantly nodding.

"It's been hard on everyone," she agreed. "I hope he's ok."

"I'm sure Jack will be fine," Owen said as they headed for the invisible lift.

"I meant Ianto," Tosh looked at him sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cuddy's going to take the money out of your wage packet you know," Wilson said as he and House wandered down the hospital corridor.

"No she won't," House shook his head. "She'll threaten to, but she'll just take it out of the hospital funds."

"You push your luck too far sometimes," Wilson sighed. "One day you'll push me and you might not get me back."

House slowed a little looking at Wilson.

"No... I won't," he said softly. "I don't want to-"

"House, we've got a new patient," Thirteen appeared out of nowhere holding a file.

House rolled his eyes at Wilson and took the file, flicking through it. Wilson smiled slightly and carried on towards his office.

"Tachycardia, fever, seizure," House reeled off. "I don't need to tell you how boring these symptoms are do I?"

"What about if I said they happened whilst the patient was being discharged after a medical exam?" Thirteen said.

"Well, the doctors must've missed something first time round," House shrugged.

Thirteen just smiled knowingly at him, waiting for him to cave. House sighed, irritated that his new team knew him so well already. He pressed the file back into her hands.

"Fine, get the symptoms up on the board," he said.

Thirteen practically skipped back to the boardroom where Taub and Kutner were discussing something and Foreman was making the coffee.

There was something comfortingly familiar about them. Though they were all completely different from his old team, they still had the same curiosity driving them to solve the puzzles. There was also the added bonus that none of them were in love with him, or scared of him (well not properly anyway) or annoyed at him. Constantly. They were similar, but different in oh so many ways. It was a good change.

"Cuddy's on the warpath," Foreman said as he handed coffee's to everyone and sat down at one end of the boardroom table.

"I know," House said. "And when I'm gunned down, you'll be taking over and Thirteen will be in full charge of the marker pens."

"What about me and Taub?" Kutner asked.

"You are not allowed near the paddles," House said, pointing his cane at Kutner and then Taub. "And you're on clinic duty."

The team glanced between themselves and rolled their eyes. Still held him in contempt then. Some things never changed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack wandered about the deserted Hub staring sadly at the unattended coffee machine. It had been months since he'd seen Ianto there, in his suit, deep in thought as he made everyone drinks.

Jack sighed and wandered into his office, staring for a moment at the floor. He'd spent hours scrubbing the blood away, but even now he could still see the message. It was as though it was burnt onto his mind.

He swallowed hard, a lump rising painfully in his throat. He missed Ianto so much. He hurt all over. All he wanted was to be able to hold the Welshman and he couldn't even do that because Ianto was angry at him for lying.

Jack sat down behind his desk and wept for the love he'd lost. Ianto wasn't the first, but it never got any easier. It was times like this he knew what the Doctor must feel like. Doing all that good, saving the world, the universe even and only getting shit in return.

Jack was so wrapped up in his misery that it took him a moment to notice the phone was ringing. He wiped his face quickly, wondering who exactly was calling. He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is that Jack Harkness?" It was a woman's voice. Jack frowned slightly.

"Uhh, yes..."

"Mr. Harkness, we've got your friend Ianto Jones with us at the moment." Ah she was from Providence Park.

"Yeah, is he ok?"

"After extensive tests and changing his medication he's recovering. We were wondering if you wanted to visit?"

"Did he ask for me?"

"No, not as such. But we feel that at times like this our patients do much better with friends and family to support them."

Jack's heart sank. He doubted Ianto would talk to him. Still he had to try. Anything to get the old Ianto back.


	14. Drugged Up

Jack drove over to Providence Park the next morning. He'd instructed Tosh and Owen to hold the fort until he got back and they had assured him that they'd be fine and he should stay with Ianto for as long as he wanted.

Of all the times he'd visited the psychiatric hospital Jack had never felt as nervous as he did now. When he entered the foyer and went up to the desk it felt strange to be asking for Ianto Jones. He was so used to asking for Gavin.

One of the nurses (who he'd never seen before so he guessed she must be new) led him along the corridor towards Ianto's room.

"He's in the room next to his brother's," she explained. "Now, I have to ask you, do you have anything sharp on you? Anything that it would be possibly to break skin with?"

"Nope," Jack shook his head. He'd left his great coat in the SUV and his pockets were empty of most things, except the keys to the SUV and his ear piece.

"Sorry, we just have to check," the nurse said. "We don't want him cutting himself again."

Jack nodded. He understood. The nurse opened the door and Jack followed her inside. Ianto Jones was sat on the bed, staring out the window. He was dressed in a purple hoodie and black jeans, an IV drip inserted in his right hand. He still had dark circles under his eyes and didn't look like he'd slept properly in days.

"You've got a visitor Ianto," the nurse began. "Mr. Harkness has just popped by to see how you are."

Ianto glanced momentarily away from the window, looking between the nurse and Jack, but he didn't say anything.

"I'll leave you to it," the nurse smiled at Jack as she left.

Jack wandered round the bed, coming to a stop by the glass window that led out onto the patio and the back garden.

"How are you?" Jack asked finally. It was a stupid question and he cursed the words the minute they had left his mouth. Ianto shot him a look that told Jack he thought just as little of the question.

Jack sighed and carefully walked towards the bed, sitting down on the edge, looking down at his hands. He wished so desperately that he could make things better and if he knew all those months ago that going to America would result in him losing his lover to an alien then he never would have taken Ianto.

"What's the drip for?" Jack didn't know what else to say. He just wanted to engage Ianto in conversation.

"It's a banana bag," Ianto said after a moment's pause. Jack looked at him surprised, having not expected the Welshman to answer. "It's just full of proteins and vitamins and things. The medication they've put me on means I can't keep any food down. So I'm hooked up to this until my body gets used to it."

"Oh," Jack nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it.

"I don't blame you," Ianto sighed, knowing what Jack had been trying to say. "I know... I'm not well... I'm just sick of being ill."

Jack almost smiled. That sounded so much like the old Ianto it made his heart ache.

"As soon as you're well enough to come home we'll do something together," he promised.

"Together?" Ianto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well... yeah..." Jack glanced at him. "If... if you want to?"

"I thought what we had was just no-strings-attached fun?" Ianto asked. "I didn't think you did 'love' and comfort and domesticity."

"I didn't leave your side all the time you were in hospital, I've moved into your flat to help you through your recovery and I was the only one who thought maybe that girl was real," Jack smiled shyly. "I might've changed my priorities."

"What sort of thing did you have in mind?" Ianto sat up a little straighter, holding his arms gingerly. The cuts he'd caused were still sore.

"Anything you want," Jack shrugged. "Dinner, movie..."

"As long as it doesn't involve an office I'm fine with it," Ianto smiled ever so slightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House lay staring at the ceiling. He was in pain again and struggling not to cry. Slowly he took one hand away from his thigh and reached across to his bedside table for his Vicodin bottle. He knocked it onto the floor and cursed loudly.

"House?" Wilson sat up beside him looking at his friend, concern etched over his face.

"I... I need..." House gestured helplessly at the floor where his Vicodin bottle had rolled to a stop.

Wilson got out of the bed quickly and dashed over to retrieve the drugs. He opened the bottle and took out two pills handing them to House and holding out a glass of water.

House dry swallowed the pills but gladly recieved the water from Wilson and took a grateful gulp. Wilson climbed slowly back into the bed, watching House carefully.

"I was just dreaming about us," Wilson began, deciding that talking would be the best way to keep House's mind of the pain.

"Why Jimmy," House smiled at him weakly, the hint of sarcasm barely detectable, though whether that was due to the pain or something else it was hard to tell.

"I dreamt that you left Princeton in search of something," Wilson continued. "I don't know what you were looking for, but I followed you. You kept trying to push me away and I kept telling you that I'd-"

"Never leave me," House finished.

"How did you..?" Wilson frowned slightly.

"You talk in your sleep," House said. "It's quite endearing really. Especially everything you say about me."

Wilson looked at him wide eyed and House burst out laughing, hissing as he moved his leg and caused a sharp jolt of pain.

"I don't really talk about yo-things do I?" Wilson asked going pink.

"Not really," House shrugged. "Though..."

He hesitated not really sure if he should let his friend know what exactly had been said. Wilson seemed to know already though and he quickly interrupted before House could ask anything.

"I mean... I spout a lot of rubbish in my sleep..." He gabbled. "And... I've been known to say things that aren't always true..."

"Mm, yeah... well..." House nodded.

The two men fell silent for a moment, House taking another gulp from the glass of water.

"I was just thinking..." House said, sounding braver than he felt. "Maybe... maybe we should do more together... you know... outside of work..."

"House we live together," Wilson chuckled weakly.

"I know," House shrugged. "But I'm sure Cuddy would probably tell us that it's bad to be cooped up all the time."

"What... what were you thinking of?" Wilson asked tentatively.

"I dunno," House shrugged. "Movie... dinner..."

Wilson nodded.

"Ok," he said. "Yeah. Sounds good."

They trailed off into silence again and eventually settled back down to go to sleep. The pain in House's leg had subsided enough for him to lay on his side, watching Wilson, who stared right back.

"You said a lot of things in your sleep," House said quietly. "I think if I talked in my sleep I'd probably say the same things."

"Really?" Wilson asked. A few months previously Wilson would've assumed that House was just teasing him, mocking the fact that the Oncologist had probably spilled his darkest secrets, but now...

"Yeah," House nodded. His heart was pounding but he spurred himself on and sought out Wilson's hand, tracing his fingers across it lightly and squeezing gently for a moment.


	15. Brother

According to the text updates Tosh had been receiving, Gwen was having a great time with Rhys at her parent's house. The break had been 'just what they needed after the hectic few months they'd had'. Jack felt a little bit jealous that Gwen was so happy and safe with her husband. If only he and Ianto could be like that. Still, things were gradually getting better. He'd been to visit Ianto a couple of times now and the Welshman had seemed better each time.

The nurses still believed he had a few weeks of recovering to do before they'd even consider releasing him, but Jack was optimistic that Ianto would be back to his old self soon.

Apparently his hallucinations had been down to a genetically common form of schizophrenia. It ran in his family quite a bit. His grandmother, uncle and brother had all suffered from it. So because of the genetic disposition and trauma to his brain from the surgery and meds, Ianto had developed the same illness.

Jack had been a little bit put out that he hadn't been informed, but then Ianto had said that he hadn't thought it important. He'd never known either his grandmother or his uncle, so it had never occurred to him to mention their illnesses.

"Jack," Owen appeared in Jack's office doorway, bursting the bubble of thought the Captain had been mulling over.

"Yeah?"

"If me and Tosh invite you to our flat warming you're not going to bring a crude gift are you?" Owen asked.

"No," Jack rolled his eyes. "Honestly! You always think the worst of me!"

"Well giving Tosh a pair of furry handcuffs for her birthday wasn't one of your better idea's," Owen paused. "Well... not until she had someone to use them on."

He grinned at Jack and disappeared again, leaving the Captain chuckling to himself. Gwen had been gone just over a week and already so much had changed. She'd have a lot of catching up to do once she got home.

"Owen you didn't!" Tosh squealed form somewhere out in the main part of the Hub. "You can't say that to Jack!"

Jack could hear Owen teasing Tosh and could almost see the dark tinge her cheeks would be taking on as she blushed. The phone on his desk rang and he picked it up, chuckling softly to himself. The smile soon slipped from his face.

"He's done what?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I suggest you get your cash out Chase," Foreman said triumphantly as he caught up with the Australian who was just about to head into theatre.

"You got proof now have you?" Chase asked turning towards his former fellow diagnostician.

"A lot of people believe the head of Oncology here is the master of discretion but my god, if he needs someone to spill to he will tell you anything," Foreman made an 'I so win' gesture.

"Just because you say Wilson told you this doesn't mean that he actually did," Chase pointed out. "And until you show me irrefutable evidence I'm not paying up."

"Tight wad," Foreman complained folding his arms.

"Hey, I've got a wedding to fork out for, I can't just go throwing away money if it's for nothing," Chase shrugged. "So unless you get me a picture or something..."

He headed towards the OR doors. Foreman grabbed his arms before he could disappear though. Chase turned back to look at him.

"What if I could show you the real thing?" He asked.

Across the other side of the hospital Wilson stepped into House's office. House himself was examining an X-ray carefully. He glanced up as Wilson pushed open the door and smiled slightly to himself when he caught sight of his friend.

"Interesting case?" Wilson asked frowning slightly at the X-ray.

"Nope," House shook his head still grinning to himself. "I was bored."

"Hang on... is that your hand?" Wilson looked at House slightly bemused.

"Yeah," House nodded. "You know how office workers photocopy their asses? Well I thought I'd X-ray my hand."

Wilson just shook his head, rolling his eyes. Only House could come up with something so illogical that it made sense. He suddenly realised just how close they were stood and made to move away, but a hand in his stopped him.

"You've been avoiding me," House said quietly, not letting go of Wilson's hand.

"Yeah... I know..." Wilson hesitated. "It's just..."

"A bit of a leap?" House suggested and Wilson nodded.

"To go from friends to... to something else is..."

"You'd think it would be easy," House agreed in a quiet voice. "Known each other twelve years."

"Yeah, and in those twelve year I suffered through three failed marriages because of you," Wilson said. "I'm not blaming you... but to finally have what you've been... pining for... for so long is..."

"I know," House pulled Wilson a little closer, glancing through the glass walls to make sure no one was watching.

A little further down the hall, just out of sight of House and Wilson, Foreman and Chase stood. Chase was staring, his mouth open whilst Foreman simply smiled to himself.

"I don't think people who are just friends do things that are quite that intimate," Foreman said quietly. Chase, after closing his hanging jaw, handed over the money he owed his friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After babbling hurried explanations at Owen and Tosh, Jack had raced out of the Hub and into the underground car park, driving the SUV out into Cardiff so fast it was a wonder he didn't hit someone.

Jack had barely registered anything the nurse on the line had said after 'attempted suicide' and all that mattered now was that he get to Ianto. This morning he had felt happier than he had been in months and with one phone call he'd been brought crashing back down to earth.

When he pulled up at Providence Park (leaving the SUV parked across two disabled spaces) he ran into the reception demanding to be taken to Ianto Jones. The nurses all seemed to know of the situation and realising just how distressed Jack was going to be had been prepared to lead him straight to Ianto.

"We had to move him to a new room," Poppy, one of the nurses who regularly looked after Gavin, told him. "He simply refused to go back to his old one."

She opened the door and Jack caught sight of Ianto sat on the bed, knees pulled up to his chest, looking terrified and upset.

"What happened?" Jack asked, sitting beside Ianto, desperately wanting to reach out to comfort the other man, but not sure if he had earned the right back yet.

"G-Gavin's dead," Ianto sobbed.

He reached out for Jack and practically fell into the other man's open arms. For a long time Jack simply held Ianto, waiting for the Welshman to calm down. After a while Ianto's breathing levelled out and Jack thought for a moment that Ianto had fallen asleep until he spoke.

"I was talking to him," he began. "We were... we were just playing chess and I was chatting away about random things... you mostly... and..."

Ianto sat up looking at Jack.

"He started talking," the fear was still evident in Ianto's eyes. But then, Jack thought, if the brother who hadn't spoken a word since being sectioned years ago began talking, he'd be pretty shaken too.

"What did he say?" Jack asked gently.

"He'd seen her... the girl..." Ianto started shivering in Jack's arms and the Captain pulled him closer. "Gavin said she'd been talking to him. Said I'd disobeyed her orders and now we both had to be punished."

Ianto faltered and Jack shuddered to think how scared the man in his arms must've been. Ianto's hand gripped at Jack's trousers just above the knee as he forced himself to recall what had happened.

"He pulled this string from nowhere and started tying it to the ceiling fan," Ianto swallowed hard. "I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Just kept telling me that it was the right thing to do."

"Oh Ianto," Jack sighed sadly.

"He was dead by the time they got to him," Ianto said. "They wouldn't believe me when I said I tried to stop him; they thought I was going to kill myself as soon as he was done with the string. Mind you, I wouldn't believe me either after the amount of self destructive things I've done over the past few weeks."

"I'm so sorry Ianto," Jack kissed Ianto's temple and the other man turned to look at him.

"I really don't want to stay here Jack," Ianto began. "I know they don't want to release me yet, but can you at least find out how long I have to wait before I can come home?"

"Yeah, of course," Jack nodded. "As soon as I can I'm going to take you home, promise."


	16. Home Sweet Home

"Jack! You're terrible!" Gwen giggled, flicking a fairy cake at the Captain's head.

"I am not! In the 51st century that's mildly wild," Jack replied, munching on a packet of crisps.

It had been a whole month since Gavin had died and Ianto had made leaps and bounds in his recovery. He was so much better in fact that the team had organised a celebratory picnic. The nurses had informed them that Ianto would be able to go home in the next few days.

He would still need monitoring, a visit every week from one of the councillors, and he wouldn't be able to live on his own for a while either, but as far as Jack was concerned that wouldn't be a problem anyway.

"Mildly wild?" Owen scoffed. "You're a sick man Harkness."

"I am not!" Jack pouted, making Ianto, who was sat beside him, smile slightly. "I'm not, am I?"

"Just a little bit, sometimes," Ianto agreed. "The line is a lot closer in the 21st century."

"Shame," Jack offered a fairy cake to Ianto who took it and began nibbling.

His body had adjusted to the medication a while ago and he could eat properly once again, but Ianto had trouble finding an appetite sometimes. He didn't know if it was being in Providence Park or something else, but he hoped that things would settle down a bit more once he was home.

"You should've seen him at our flat warming," Tosh said to Ianto. "He had one larger and that was it. Flirting with everyone there."

Ianto turned to Jack and frowned slightly.

"Hey! I was not," Jack said. He looked at Ianto. "I wasn't. Well... not really..."

Ianto folded his arms and Jack smiled sheepishly.

"It was just a bit of fun," Jack said gently.

"I know," Ianto replied, unable to keep himself from laughing. "But you're cute when you think you're in trouble."

Jack pouted as the other laughed at him, but he couldn't help feeling ecstatic. For the first time in nearly four months the team felt like the old team again. They were all together, albeit under a different circumstance but together nonetheless.

"Ianto!"

Ianto glanced behind him and sighed. One of the nurses was calling him for his medication.

"It's like being eight again," he stood up. "They don't even trust me to handle my own meds."

He left the group briefly, jogging over to the nurse to collect the small white cup holding his pills. He returned a moment later and pulled one of the water bottles towards him. Jack had wanted to bring alcohol but the centre had a policy about drinks. In fact Jack had had to use all his charm in order to get the food in.

"Blimey Ianto, you look like you've got enough pills for a small army there," Gwen commented.

"Six," Ianto rolled his eyes. "You think that's bad, I have to take them four times a day."

"Won't be like that forever though will it?" Tosh asked.

"No," Ianto shook his head, downing a few of the pills. "It'll drop to two pills twice a day eventually."

"Eventually?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I have to stay on all six for three months and then they'll review my situation," Ianto replied, pulling a face as he finished off the pills.

"Still, it won't seem so bad once you're home," Gwen said checking her mobile as it buzzed, signalling a text from Rhys.

"Yeah," Ianto smiled at Jack who had caught the other mans gaze. "Won't be so bad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House collapsed onto the sofa, flicking the T.V on. He'd been in pain all day, but that was nothing new, but when he'd caught his leg on the edge of the table it had started a downward spiral of searing agony. After an hour he'd decided to give up dodging clinic duty and just come home.

He hadn't told Wilson. House knew the other man would only worry, then he wouldn't be able to work either and it wouldn't be fair on the Oncologist. Wilson was already really busy with his own patients; he didn't need House adding to the pile.

House stuck an old episode of Blackadder on to distract himself as he took another Vicodin. He cursed silently as another jolt of pain shot through his leg and he clutched it with his hand in an attempt to relieve the cramping muscle.

He didn't hear the door open but he knew Wilson had arrived home when he felt the sofa dip as his partner sat next to him. House took the offered glass of water and allowed Wilson access to his leg.

"You could've told me you were going home," Wilson said gently, massaging the deep scar.

"I didn't want to worry you," House shrugged, taking a sip from the cold glass of water.

"I was more worried when your new team came bursting into my office to tell me that you'd limped off in pain and they couldn't find you or get hold of you," Wilson replied, though he kept his tone light and caring rather than accusatory.

"Sorry," House muttered quietly.

"Did you just apologise?" Wilson teased. "I mean I know you've changed but-"

"Yeah, alright," House shot him a dirty look. "Don't get too used to it."

He let one hand drop from the glass he was holding to his leg, wrapping his fingers round Wilson's hand.

"I was thinking stuff peppers for tea?" Wilson said after a while.

"Ahh Jimmy, you know me so well," House smiled weakly.

"I think I know you too well sometimes," Wilson smiled back.

"Is that a bad thing?" House asked, considering Wilson's words.

"Depends," Wilson shrugged.

"On what?"

"On what you've done."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence James."

"You're welcome Greg."

Wilson grinned at House making the other man chuckle quietly, pulling his partner closer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All packed up?" Jack asked standing in the door way to Ianto's room in Providence Park.

"Yup," Ianto nodded. He had yet to adorn his old familiar suit, choosing instead to go home in his jeans and purple hoodie.

"Come on then," Jack held out his hand to Ianto. The Welshman picked up his bag and swung it on his back before taking the proffered hand and allowing the Captain to lead the way out of the centre and towards the SUV.

They smiled and bade goodbye to many nurses and patients along the way. If you forgot about the fact it was a mental hospital Providence Park was quite a nice family unit to stay with.

Ianto almost shivered with anticipation when he caught sight of the SUV. It had been so long since he'd ridden in the black van and it was comforting as he strapped himself in. All the familiar sounds and smells, it was almost as good as being home.

Jack drove home in silence, but Ianto didn't need a conversation. He was happy just to be out of the place he'd had to call home for the past few months. As they pulled up outside the flat, it was all Ianto could do not to jump out of the SUV and race up to the front door.

Instead he waited for Jack and followed him slowly up the path. Jack opened the door and led the way inside. As Ianto dumped his bag down on the floor and sighed contentedly the Captain turned to him smiling.

"Welcome home," he said.


	17. Recovery

Wilson wandered back from the loo, trying not to trip over the empty beer cans as he made his way to the bedroom. House was lying spread-eagled across most of the bed, fast asleep. Wilson smiled slightly at the sight and climbed in beside the other man, carefully entangling himself.

He leant up on his elbow, watching House's chest rise and fall steadily. A mere four months ago he'd never have believed that he and House would be in a situation like this.

"Quit staring," House said suddenly, making Wilson jump.

"I didn't know you were awake," Wilson replied quietly.

"I wake up every time you turn over," House mock complained opening his eyes. "You shuffle so much."

"Sorry," Wilson smiled slightly.

"It's not funny," House said, though he was smiling too.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence before House spoke again.

"Something keeping you up?" He asked.

"No," Wilson shook his head. "Not really."

"Not really?" House didn't sound convinced.

"It's nothing," Wilson sighed, lying down.

House propped himself up on his elbow this time, watching Wilson carefully. His friend had the annoying habit of keeping things bottled up.

"What's wrong?" House asked in an undertone, tracing one hand across Wilson's chest hesitantly. He still wasn't used to this.

Wilson considered for a long time how to word what he was thinking. It had been bugging him for a while, but he wasn't sure if he was just being paranoid or what.

"How... how public do you want to go?" Wilson said finally.

"How do you mean?" House frowned slightly.

"Well... do you want to tell people?" Wilson looked up at House through the dark brown eyes full of confusion.

"It's none of their business," House shrugged. "But if you want to then I'm not gonna stop you."

"I won't tell anyone unless you're ok with it," Wilson turned onto his side as House lay down again staring at the ceiling.

"To be honest I don't know whether I am or not," House said. "I haven't had anything to tell for so long..."

"It's alright," Wilson snuggled closer. "I just wondered if it was going to be our secret."

"For now," House decided. "I think we both need time to get used to things."

Wilson nodded but didn't say anything. He had only told one person and as far as he knew Foreman would keep everything to himself. After all, the former member of House's team had no reason to tell anyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No... no Mum... just listen yeah? No... no look..." Owen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "You know what? Forget it. I thought you were interested in the life of your only child, but obviously I was wrong. Give me a ring when you're in the mood to care."

Tosh winced as Owen slammed the phone down. She wandered into the living room and sat beside him, rubbing his back gently.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Owen said rubbing his face with his hands. "I just... I wish she cared just a little bit."

"She does, I'm sure," Tosh said gently.

"Yeah, sounds like it too," Owen sighed.

"Just because she doesn't show it, doesn't mean she doesn't love you," Tosh kissed Owen's cheek. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, I'm fine," Owen shook his head. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Ok," Tosh nodded standing up and holding out her hand to Owen. "I'll come with you then."

Owen took the proffered hand and stood up, pulling Tosh close and kissing her gently.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"For what?" Tosh asked bemused.

"Just everything," Owen smiled slightly. "Love you."

"Love you too," Tosh grinned back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto yawned and padded down the corridor toward the bedroom. Though they had yet to have sex he and Jack were once more sleeping together. Jack was lying across most of the bed and snoring softly, making Ianto smile.

Shaking his head slightly to himself Ianto wandered out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. It had been a while since he attempted to make anything by himself, but if he and Jack were going to start again – and Ianto still hadn't forgotten how they'd split up before – then it was going to take time and small gestures.

An hour (and several choice swear words) later, Ianto nudged open the door with his foot carrying in a tray for Jack. The Captain groaned and turned over, pulling the covers over his head.

"Morning sleepy head," Ianto smiled slightly, placing the tray down on the bedside table.

"Five more minutes," Jack moaned, rubbing his hands over his face as he sat up.

"I've made breakfast," Ianto said.

"Really?" Jack grinned at Ianto.

"Well, when I say 'made' what I really mean is I've bought burnt toast and a third attempt mug of coffee in on a tray," Ianto replied.

"Still... it's the thought that counts," Jack said eyeing the toast warily.

"Yeah," Ianto nodded.

"I might leave the toast though..." Jack smiled slightly as Ianto threw a pillow at him.

"It's not that bad!" Ianto complained. "Besides, the coffee's alright."

"Uhh... have you tasted this Ianto?" Jack asked, taking a sip and pulling a face. "It's umm... not good."

"Taste's better than yours," Ianto folded his arms.

"Oi!"

"What? It's true! Your coffee tastes like Weevil socks!" Ianto giggled as Jack pulled him down onto the bed.

Jack kissed Ianto to silence the insults. Ianto pulled Jack closer, running a hand through his hair.

"It's good," Jack smiled softly.

"What? Offering you an inedible breakfast?" Ianto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trying to make breakfast," Jack replied. "Proves you're recovering."

"Proves I'm willing to recover," Ianto corrected. "I didn't even want to try before."

"Well it's a good job you're trying now," Jack said. "I might've poisoned Owen if I'd had to make the coffee."

"I'm not sure he's going to like my coffee just because it doesn't kill him," Ianto chuckled. "But I get your point."

"So what do you fancy doing today?" Jack asked after a pause.

"Well I believe that I'm still in need of some TLC," Ianto said. "That's in your job description isn't it?"

"Taking care of sick employee's..." Jack pretended to consider. "I believe it's in there somewhere."

"Better get to work then," Ianto said raising an eyebrow. "If I'm to make a full recovery you've got your work cut out."


End file.
